


Don't You Cry No More

by FandomLastsForever



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Family Feels, Gen, Inspired by Music, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: Ozpin never expected to become a parent. Qrow never thought he'd be taking a road trip with his significant other. Oscar never thought he'd  find people who gave a damn about him.And as they travel across the country together, they soon begin to learn more about themselves, each other, and what it truly means to be family.





	1. It's Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGeekyArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekyArtist/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy it!

Qrow turned to exit 74C, letting out a soft sigh as he saw the traffic wasn't as jammed packed as he was expecting. The little green Escalade cruised gently along, playing whatever it could catch on the radio as they passed by.

 **_"I don't ever wanna let you down_ **  
**_I don't ever wanna leave this town_**  
**_'Cause after all_**  
**_This city never sleeps at night-"_**

"Can you turn off the radio?" Ozpin asked softly, their gaze not looking away from their lap.

"Sure thing, Oz." Qrow switched it off, looking at them with a worried look in his eyes as they came to a stop light. "Everything okay?"

Ozpin shook their head, biting their lip as they tried to remain calm. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea, Qrow."

"What do you mean?"

"Me raising Oscar..."

Qrow gently took their hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You'll do fine. Don't beat yourself up before you even get the chance."

"But what if he hates me? What if he doesn't want anything to do with me? What if-"

"Oz, listen to me. The only thing you should worry about is if this kid likes sprouts. If he does, you have to start buying them."

"Don't mention sprouts, please."

Qrow let out a throaty chuckle. "Just relax, Ozpin. You'll be fine. If you weren't, you wouldn't be here now, right?"

"I...suppose not."

"You'll be fine. Just relax."

They continued down the road, taking a left and following the directions on the map. The apartment building wasn't that far from the highway, but it wasn't easy to find. Ozpin let out a soft groan. This was just like their sister. Always having to find the best places to hide.

 _I didn't even know she had a kid,_ they thought to themself. _I wonder what he'll be like. Will he be calm? Or angry?_

_Will he be like her?_

_No,_ they thought. _He won't be. From what I hear he's a good kid. I'm sure we'll get along well._

After an hour of driving around, they finally pulled up to the little apartment complex in the corner of downtown. The front doors were open, and there were stacks of boxes labeled "Oscar Pine" on the side. There weren't many, but just enough to fill the back of the car.

"Looks like he's already gotten everything outside," Qrow hummed. "This should make things a bit easier."

"Yes it should," Ozpin agreed. "So...should we get started carrying the boxes?"

"I think that's a good idea. Let's let the kid relax once he comes down. No need to make him carry all those boxes to the car."

The two of them parked and hopped out, hurrying over to the stacks to sort through them. Ozpin carried the boxes labeled as books to start with, while Qrow took a hold of the electronics. It took them about twenty minutes to carry all the books.

"Damn," Qrow groaned. "How many books can one kid have?"

"You can never have too many books," Ozpin chuckled. "I'm honestly surprised he doesn't have more."

"You two are like two peas in a pod already." Qrow closed the trunk, stretching as he adjusted the blazer on Ozpin. "You ready head up meet the kid?"

Ozpin fiddled with their glasses, trying not to let the nervousness get to them. They wanted to make a good impression and walk up to the apartment. But...

"Is there an elevator?" Ozpin asked.

"Let me check."

Qrow hurried back inside to check, leaving Ozpin beside the car alone with their thoughts. They went over it in their head over again how they'd introduce themself. How they'd present themself.

 _What should I have him call me?_ they wondered. _Should I have them call me Nini? Or Renny? Maybe Bibi? Or maybe just Ozpin. Or Oz._

Qrow hurried back over, shrugging as he tried to catch his breath. "No elevator. Just the stairs."

"Right," Ozpin sighed. "What floor is he on again?"

"The sixth floor, Oz."

"Of course that's where his apartment is."

Qrow put a gentle arm around them, kissing them on the cheek. "It'll be okay. I'll go get the kid. You told him I would be here, right?"

"He knows you'll be here, yes," Ozpin said, smiling. "You sure you'd be okay going alone."

"I'll be fine," Qrow assured. "If you want though, I can carry you up the steps."

"Let's not embarrass the lad on his first day with us," Oz chuckled. "I'll wait right here. You go fetch Oscar."

"Alright. You wait here. We'll be out in a bit."

Ozpin nodded, sneaking a quick kiss before letting Qrow head back.

 _Things are going to be okay,_ they thought. _Oscar will join us, we'll head back to the west coast, and then we'll be a big happy family together._

_Right?_

 

* * *

 

 _It wasn't going to be long now,_ he thought. As he walked around the apartment, Oscar, took a moment to say goodbye. He'd spent a good amount of time in this place. It wasn't home. By the stars, was it anything but that. But it was still someplace he spent most of his life. It was only fitting that he bid it proper farewell.

Most of the furniture had been sold or donated, leaving all the rooms empty. All of his belongings had been packed into boxes that were waiting at the bottom of the stairway of the apartment building. The apartment seemed far bigger now that it was empty. Somehow colder.

But cold was good. Made it easier not to get attached to anyone or anything. Made it easier to ignore.

Made it easier to let go.

"Well, this is it," he sighed, tracing his fingers across the wall as he walked. "Goodbye living room, where I was never allowed to watch TV. Goodbye bedroom where I spent my nights reading for hours on end so I could return the books to the library. Goodbye bathroom with the broken sink. Goodbye cleaning supplies closet where I threw up after that one party we hosted." He stopped at the master bedroom, looking at the wilted yellow carnation that lay on the windowsill.

He could still see her standing there, sneering at him. He could still feel her malice, her disdain. He didn't know why she behaved the way she did toward him. Always the bare minimum. Never really caring. Was it because she never wanted him? Or maybe it was because he looked so much like his father? He didn't know why.

But it didn't matter to him.

Not anymore.

_He was finally free._

"Goodbye 'mother'. I'm not going to miss you anytime soon."

Making sure he locked the doors and windows, Oscar turned and left the apartment. He reached into the pocket of his hoodie to pull out the dinky little mp3 player he had gotten secondhand from one of the local thrift stores, smiling as he turned to one of his favorite songs.

There were a few of the older kids watching him as he walked down the hallways. He put on the headphones and pulled up his hood, trying to ignore the comments as he passed.

_"Looks like little Pine's finally leaving."_

_"Good riddance. Little twerp annoyed everyone."_

_"About time he got sent back to the pig pen. Oink, oink!"_

_Can't they come up with something more creative?_ he thought. The neighbor kids had always mocked him for everything. His favorite color, his habitual reading, even for what he packed for lunch. They were always looking to pick on him for one thing or another.

Most people tried to pretend not to notice.

One of the kids stuck out a leg to trip him, but he skipped over it, shooting them a glare.

"What's wrong?" the kid teased. "Not my fault you nearly tripped."

 _Do I attempt to kick him?_ Oscar wondered. _Or do I walk away?_ He could do it if he wanted to. He could punch the jerk and not get in trouble. He'd be leaving soon anyway.

"Got a problem kid?"

_I could totally do it. I could flip them off. I could totally get back at them right now._

"What's the matter, Oscar? Cat got your tongue?"

"...No. See you later, guys."

Deciding not to engage in a scuffle, Oscar rolled his eyes and made his way down the stairs, smiling as he saw the sunlight from the nearby windows give his hoodie a nice golden glow.

_No more shadows for me!_

He jumped up and slid down the railing on the last flight of stairs, expecting to land on top of one of the boxes at the bottom. But the floor was completely barren, all of his belongings having vanished while he was upstairs. He jumped from the railing, mentally bracing himself for the inevitable pain he was sure his body would suffer when he hit the ground.

**_"Whoa there, kiddo!"_ **

Oscar felt a pair of arms catch him as he was about to fall face first, preventing him from injury. Looking up, his hazel eyes met with a pair of bright red. The man helped him up and Oscar got a better look at him. He had black hair, fluffed up like feathers. He wore a red shirt with a black jean jacket and matching dress pants.

Looking at him, he couldn't help but feel a little unsettled.

"Um, hi?" Oscar said.

"Hey there," said the man. "You're Oscar, right?"

"Yeah. You are?"

"Name's Qrow. I'm Ozpin's friend."

"Ozpin?" Oscar had heard of them briefly. They were supposed to be coming to pick him up today. "So...um....where are they?"

"Finishing putting your boxes in the car," Qrow explained. "It's all packed. We're ready when you are."

Oscar nodded and followed him out the front door, avoiding eye contact as they walked out to the car. Standing there watching them was someone with silver hair and soft brown eyes in a green turtleneck sweater. They had a cane in their hand, and they shuffled on their toes.

They seemed really nervous.

It was rather sweet, if he had to admit.

"Hello, Oscar," they greeted. "My name is Ozpin. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah," Oscar mumbled. "Nice to meet you too."

There was an awkward silence between the three of them. No one seemed to know what to do or say. It was all just stares and kicking at the ground. Deciding that the silence was unbearable, Oscar spoke up.

"So," he sighed. "I'm kinda hungry. Can we stop someplace to eat?"

Ozpin gave him a fond smile, nodding in agreement. "Food does sound good. Anything in particular you'd like?"

"How about we get some pizza?"

"Sounds good," Qrow said. "Saw a nice place down the way. Should have some good food."

"Alright, let's go."

"Can we stop to get some snacks and a charger at the gas station?" Oscar asked quietly.

Ozpin opened the door for him, smiling brightly. "Anything you'd like, Oscar. We'll be driving for a while, so if there is anything you need, let us know."

"Thanks...um..."

Ozpin tilted their head, eyebrow raised curiously. "Something the matter Oscar?"

Oscar shrugged, lowering his hood. "I was...just wondering what I call you two?"

Qrow looked at Ozpin, who gave him a nod before ruffling Oscar's hair. "You can call me Uncle Qrow. Everyone else does. And you can call Ozpin Oz, or Nini, or whatever else makes you comfortable."

Oscar playfully bat Qrow's hand away. "How about...just Qrow and Oz for now? Is that okay?"

"Sure," Oz agreed. "That's perfectly okay."

"Fine by me," Qrow chuckled. "And anything you'd like us to call you?"

"Just Oscar is fine."

"Okay 'Just Oscar'. Let's go get something to eat."

Oscar climbed into the back seat, turning up the volume on his music as the car roared to life. Qrow was in the driver's seat, with Ozpin riding shotgun. He tuned out the sound of them talking. They were discussing something, but he didn't care what it was. Oscar looked out the back window, smiling fondly as he watched the old apartments fade away from his sight.

_It's a new day._


	2. Not With Haste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what's back!

_Well,_ Qrow thought. _This is certainly the most awkward lunch I've ever been to._

The silence at the table gave Qrow a serious case of déjà vu. It wasn't the first time he'd joined in on a child and parent bonding experience. He'd done the same for his sister once upon some years ago. He could still see it in his head. Yang's pigtails, Raven's old musty leather jacket, and the poignant scent of stale fries in the air. It had been one crazy night once the silence wore off.

But while those two managed to talk about wrestling after about twenty minutes, Oscar and Ozpin hardly spoke. Oscar barely said anything beyond the initial please and thank you's, and only commented when it came time to order. He kept his head down and his hood up, an earbud in his left ear while he fiddled with his music player.  
Ozpin poked at their salad, trying hard not to let their nerves show as they nibbled the leafy greens like a rabbit in springtime. They didn't really look up much other than to thank the waiter for bringing their pizza.

_That's it. I can't take this silence anymore._

"So Oscar," Qrow huffed. "You sure have a lot of books. You like to read?"

"I guess," Oscar mumbled. "It's...fun..."

"You know, Oz has a pretty big library back home. You name it, they probably have it. Anything you like in particular? Sci-Fi? Horror? Rom-Com?"

Oscar served himself a few slices of the cheese pizza, making sure not to make eye contact. "I like non-fiction mostly. Stuff about architecture, history, agriculture."

Qrow raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the slight buzz of his phone from his jacket pocket. "Really?"

Oscar nodded, biting his lip. "I...also like fantasy..."

"Is that so? Ozpin's eyes lit up from that and they smiled, maintaining a gentle fondness as the two made eye contact. "Have you read "The Many Misadventures of Penderyn and Clive?" at all?"

"Yeah, I have. It's that the story of the herbalist and the paladin who switched bodies."

"You've read it?"

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites." Oscar's shoulders relaxed as he sat up straight. "It's such an underrated classic."

"Isn't it?!"

The two of them started getting into a heavy debate on the story while Qrow reached over to swipe a slice of pizza. The air between them had eased to the point where Oscar even put his music away.

_Mission accomplished._

The buzzing in his pocket picked up again, pulling him away from the bliss of his meal. With a sigh of defeat, he pulled himself out of his chair. "Well, looks like I have to tap a kidney. I'll be right back, loves."

"Gross," the groaned in unison.

Qrow held back a laugh and scurried off to the restrooms, checking his phone as he went. it was the same two numbers that had been texting him for the last week. He ignored the first and called back the second. After two rings, someone answered.

 ** _"Hello!"_ ** came a cheery voice.

"Hey there, Firecracker," Qrow chuckled. "What's with all the calls? Miss me already?"

 _"Of course!"_ groaned Yang. _"We've been trying to get a hold of you for the last hour. Mom wants to talk to you."_

 _Of course she does,_ he thought. He knew what it was she was going to ask. Everyone had been pestering him about it for weeks now. If Raven didn't ask about that, he'd eat his shoes.

"Alright," Qrow said. "Mind putting her on the phone then?"

_"But if I do, her big butt will break it."_

**_"I heard that!"_ **

_"Oh, here's mom!"_

_"Little rascal, go help dad in the garden."_

Qrow let out a snicker as Raven took over the call. "You know she didn't mean it."

 _"No, she did,"_ Raven sighed. _"I pulled that gravity thing on her yesterday when she had her friends over that weren't supposed to be over."_

"You really need to stop watching Disney movies. Why not read?"

_"No time for reading when I have a little brother to pester."_

"Raven, we're twins."

_"Irrelevant. Now tell me, did you ask them yet?"_

Qrow rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't."

 _"You have it, right?"_ Raven asked worriedly. _"You didn't leave it back at the house, did you?"_

"Don't panic. I got it," Qrow sighed, pulling out a small emerald green box from his pocket. "But now really isn't the best time to be asking. The rest of the summer is just going to be about us getting to know the new addition to the family."

_"Qrow, you've been putting this off for months. You can't keep putting it off forever you know."_

"I know!" he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, I'll be fine. Oz isn't ready for that right now, and I don't think Oscar is one-hundred percent okay with me yet...things are just too shaky right now."

There was a long pause before Raven spoke up again.

_"How shaky we talkin' here?"_

"Remember when you came home for the first time?"

_"Oh shit."_

"Yeah, it's that rocky. Right now, Oz and Oscar are talking about books over pizza, and after that we're gonna see about getting some snacks for the road."

_"How long you think you'll be travelling?"_

"Don't know," Qrow admitted. "I'm pretty sure we'll be back by school time. Right now, focus is on the kid and making sure he's okay."

 _"Okay,"_ Raven muttered. _"Sorry-"_

"Don't be," he chuckled. "I get it. You just want me to be happy and all that jazz."

_"Pretty much."_

"I am happy. Things will be fine, Rae. I promise, by the new year you'll see that rock and you, Tai-Tai, and Summer can teased me to hell and back. Okay?"

 _"I'm holding you to it,"_ she tittered. _"Have a safe trip back. And call us every so often, okay? The kids get worried when you don't."_

"I'll call every time we stop at a motel. Now I gotta get back. Talk to you later."

_"Bye little bro."_

"Bye big sis."

With a sigh of relief Qrow hung up and slipped the phone back into his pants pocket before turning to look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were a little dark from tiredness, but other than that he looked good. He was glad he'd gone with the jean jacket. Lots of pockets to hide things.

_Like a small emerald ring box._

Leaning over the sink, Qrow trailed his fingers over the soft velvet box, opening it slowly to view the ring. He already knew it was in there, but he liked looking at it. He loved shiny things and he couldn't help but smile when looking at the gold band. There were three alexandrite stones embedded into the ring, glowing brightly in the lights. Tilting the box slightly, Qrow could make out the soft reds and pinks within the green.

 _I'll ask them before the new year,_ he promised himself. _As much as I really want to ask them now, I can't. Ozpin needs a friend first and foremost, so that's what I'm going to be._

Qrow closed the box with a snap and slipped it back into his pocket before heading toward the door, only to feel a tap on his shoulder. Holding back the urge to growl he turned around, only to come face to face with two college aged lads wearing very uneven eyeliner.

"Can I help you?"

"Um," the shorter one stammered. "Are you Nevermore? From STRQ Madness?"

Qrow raised an eyebrow and gave the boys a quick look over, only to see a familiar band tee on the taller one. One with his face covered with makeup on the front with the stylized letters of the band name printed on the sleeve. He remembered when they started selling those on their third tour.

 _I knew we shouldn't have done face shirts,_ he thought. But he straightened himself up and smiled politely, giving the lads a handshake. "You caught me. I'm the real deal."

"See?!" the taller boy gasped. "I told you!"

"Can we get an autograph?" asked the shorter one.

Qrow thought it over for only a second. He had to head back to the table, otherwise Ozpin and Oscar might begin to wonder where he was. But old habits die hard, and he felt compelled to be courteous to fans.

_Guess I never left those days behind._

"I'll do you one better," he said. "Got a makeup kit?"

"Yeah," they said.

"Good. Let ol' Nevermore teach you how to do eyeliner."

 

* * *

 

Ozpin let out a pleasant chuckle as they went to grab their water. They hadn't expected Oscar to be so passionate about such an obscure novel, but it was certainly a pleasant surprise. He seemed so happy to be able to talk about something, it made him shine.

 _Maybe things will be okay,_ Oz thought. _I guess Qrow was right, we'll get along great._

"Hasn't Qrow been in the bathroom for a while?" Oscar inquired. "Is he okay?"

Ozpin glanced at the chair before looking back to Oscar. "I'm sure he'll be back in a bit. He always takes a while in the restroom. Probably talking to his nieces."

Oscar shifted in his seat, glancing at the empty plates. "He has nieces?"

"Yes, he does. Two of them. Yang and Ruby. Ruby will be in the same grade as you this fall." They watched him, brows pinched slightly. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Oscar mumbled. "Just...something feels off is all..."

 _That's not good._ "Something feels off?"

"I can't...really say what it is," he grumbled. "I feel like I've heard his voice but I can't place it. Other than that, he seems okay."

Ozpin nodded sagely, holding out a hand and smiling fondly when Oscar took hold. "That's alright."

"You don't think it's weird?"

"Not at all, Oscar. It's alright." Ozpin didn't know if it were the case, but they had an idea as to why Oscar might think Qrow sounded familiar.

They just hoped it wasn't the case.

"Hey, I'm back."

Oz looked up as Qrow took his seat, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Qrow?"

"Yes, Oz?"

"Why are you wearing blue eyeliner?"

Qrow's face turned a soft shade of pink as Oscar held back a snicker. Ozpin rolled their eyes while Qrow's stammers and attempts of explanation came out a muddled mess.

_God, he's such a dork._

"There's nothing wrong with wearing it," Qrow huffed defensively.

_But he's my dork._

"No, there isn't," Ozpin chuckled. "You always looked good in it."

"Blue isn't your color though," Oscar muttered. "I'd have gone with a dark brown or a black. It'd make your eyes pop."

"My thoughts exactly."

Qrow gave a disgruntled pout. "Blue was all I had."

"Maybe we can pick up some makeup on the way out?" Oscar suggested. "We're stopping for snacks after all."

"I think that's a splendid idea," Ozpin agreed. "I do need to pick up some sunscreen and aspirin. We can pick up anything else we need while we're there."

"Sounds perfect," Qrow sighed. "Now to chow down!"

Oscar reached over and pulled the rest of the pizza toward himself. "Don't mind if I do."

"Hey!"

Ozpin rolled their eyes and watched as the two playfully fought over the pepperonis before paying the bill and heading out to the car, walking a few feet behind Oscar with Qrow.

"So," Oz muttered. "Oscar can't seem to place your voice and you came out of the bathroom with makeup."

"Oh," Qrow chuckled. "Yeah. Weird, huh?"

"Did someone recognize you in the restrooms?"

"What? No! No, no, no-"

"Qrow Branwen, don't you lie to me."

Qrow rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Uh...maybe?"

"Qrow-"

"I'm sorry, Oz. I didn't know there were still fans out there."

"They won't tell, will they?"

"Sworn to secrecy in exchange for eyeliner lessons. I'll try to be more careful about being recognized, I promise." He gave them a playful pout, batting his eyes softly. "Don't be mad?"

"Relax," Oz hummed, ruffling his hair. "I'm not mad. Just a little worried. We can't afford to run away if you get swamped by fans again."

"I'll be on my best behavior," Qrow promised. "I'll be a model student."

"I know you will. You mind driving for a while?"

"Not at all."

"Thank you."

The sound of a slight buzzing drew Ozpin's attention as Qrow hurried on ahead. They didn't want to answer, but they knew they couldn't hold it off any longer. Ozpin steeled themself and pulled out their phone.

"Hello James," they answered.

 _"Hey Oz,"_ James said pleasantly. _"How're things? You make it there alright?"_

"Yes, everything's fine. Oscar is a real joy already. You should meet him when we get back. I'm sure you'll get along great."

_"I'm sure we will..."_

Ozpin noticed the dip in tone and tried to remain calm. "Something wrong?"

 _"It's the publishers,"_ he sighed. _"They weren't too pleased about extending the deadline but I managed to get it for you."_

"Oh thank god," they sighed. Writer's block, the move, the drive to the east coast had made getting the manuscript done in time almost impossible to even get started on the manuscript. The lingering fear that they'd screw everything up only added to the panic. They didn't want to ask for more time, but it was needed. On the entire drive there, Ozpin had been writing notes on where the new story would go. When they got home and the school year starts up again, they'd manage to finish the book.

 _"Don't go thanking anyone,"_ James grumbled. _"You only have until the end of the summer to finish the story. They don't really care what it is at this point, they just want it done. I'm sorry."_

**_Fuck._ **

"When exactly do I need it in?" Ozpin asked.

_"By the end of August. I'll email you all the details. You have your laptop?"_

"Never go anywhere without it."

_"Can you work on it on your way back and email it to me once it's finished so I can do the proofread?"_

They really didn't want to. The road trip was meant to be only about forming a familial connection to Oscar. Work was supposed to be left at home for the rest of the summer. They could feel their heart rate increasing, the world fading from view as they were buried in their thoughts.

_I need to get this book done. It's the last one before my break. If I don't, I'll get dropped and will need to find a new publisher. I can't go back to my last publishing house. And I can't lose this job. I have a child to support._

_"Ozpin?"_ James said. _"Oz, is everything okay?"_

"It's fine," Oz sighed. "I'll have the book ready by the end of the trip. If anything goes wrong I'll call you."

_"Alright. I'll be only a call away if you need anything at all."_

"Thank you, James."

_"And Oz?"_

"Yes?"

_"Don't push yourself too hard. Enjoy time with your family as much as possible. I'll do what I can on my end to make things easier."_

Ozpin smiled fondly and continued toward the car. "I will. Thank you, James. You're a good friend. Talk to you soon."

_"You too."_

Ozpin hung up the phone, the weight of the world seemingly crushing their soul

_This is going to be a long trip._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long, long, long _LONG_ wait everyone.  
>  I'll try to be more on top of updates. I'll need to work out a better schedule. 
> 
> There's going to be quite the adventure ahead for our little cloqwork family. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Unwritten Canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long wait. Sorry!

_The snow fell slowly as the carolers walked down the road, their tunes filling the air. There was a soft fire in the hearth, and the smell of dinner wafted through from the kitchen. Oscar watched quietly out the window, smiling fondly as he turned the key on the silver music box._

_The box was in the shape of a small egg on an elegant pedestal, with a few green gemstones lining the bottom. Inside, when you lifted the lid, it had an engraved message, wishing him a Merry Christmas. He didn't know for sure who left it for him. Certainly not his mother. She only gave practical gifts like new clothes or stationary._

_Was it from him?_

_**"Oscar!"** came a stern voice from the kitchen. **"You better not be messing with the music box in the living room!"'**_

_Oscar set it down, hoping she didn't come in to take it from him. "No mom!"_

**_"Oscar."_ **

_"Sorry. I mean, no mother. I'm not messing with it."_

**_"Go put it away and wash up for dinner."_ **

_"Yes mother."_

_With a sigh of defeat, Oscar hurried off to his room, thankful that he had his own bathroom so he didn't have to use the main one. Setting it carefully on the night stand, he lifted the lid and hummed softly as the sound of a pleasant song as he went to wash his hands._

_"I need to find out what song this is," he told his reflection. "Mom probably won't tell me though. I'll have to sneak the answer...maybe my sitter will now? What do you think?" He chuckled fondly as he dried off, adjusting his button up. He didn't particularly like this shade of violet, but it was what was laid out for him, so he made do._

_"Looking good handsome," he hummed. Turning out the lights and closing the box, he hurried off to the dining room._

 

* * *

 

 

Oscar fiddled with his MP3 player, searching for the song he'd been wanting to listen to for the last hour. It was one that reminded him Penderyn's trials so much he couldn't separate the two. Normally he didn't like Natasha Bedingfield, but this song was too good. It fit her character perfectly.

_Maybe I can ask Ozpin if we can get an aux cord,_ he pondered. _They might like this song._ The sound of the door opening pulled his attention away from the music as Qrow and Ozpin took their places in the front. "Hey."

"Oscar," Ozpin said. "Would you mind handing me the bag under your seat please?"

Perplexed, Oscar reached under and pulled out a dark black messenger bag with a green gear on the side. "What is it?"

"My work laptop," they explained as Oscar handed it to them.

"Work?" Qrow groaned. "Oz, come on-"

"I'm only going to write for a little bit. They want the book done by the end of the summer."

Oscar felt his heart sinking slightly. "You're a writer?"

"Yes, I am," Ozpin answered. "Mostly smaller novellas and the occasional memoir, but lately I've been working on Young Adult content."

"That's cool, I guess." Oscar really did think it was cool. He loved reading books, and always wondered about what it was like to write for a living. But the watching Ozpin set to work made him want to throw the laptop out the window.

Sensing that he was disappointed about this turn of events, Ozpin glanced over their shoulder smiling fondly at him. "Is there any place in particular you wanted to go before we head out west, Oscar?"

"Where _I_ want to go?"

"Yeah," Qrow said. "There's lots of things to see. If there's any place you wanna visit, we can go."

Oscar thought about it for a bit, his mind racing with the possible distractions this trip could provide. He didn't mind leaving. He relished it even. He'd been stuck there so long he just needed to fly the coop. But he also had someplace he needed to go. There had to be something in the direction of his goal.

"How about Bishop Gardens?" Oscar suggested. "It's a few hours' drive from here, and we can stop at a motel or something for the night since it's pretty late."

Qrow and Ozpin shared a look, and Oscar braced himself for the flat no he was about to receive. Like these two would really-

"Bishop Gardens it is," they said in unison, smiling brightly.

Oscar went slack jawed. "Wait...seriously?"

"Sure," Ozpin chuckled. "If that's where you want to go, then we'll go there."

"After we stop at the local ShopMart," Qrow reminded them. "Gotta get snacks and stuff."

"Okay," Oscar mumbled. He put his earbuds in and looked out the window, watching as they drove away from the pizza parlor. The ShopMart was a few blocks over off the main street. They'd be passing the apartment one more time before it was time to get on the highway and head out. He couldn't place it, but there was something rather finite to this moment. It felt like a proper end to one part of his own life. A new beginning was just around the corner.

There wasn't much reason why, but Oscar was kind of glad that they were passing it one last time.

 

* * *

 

 

Oscar wasted no time in filling the shopping cart. Qrow watched him run all over the junk food aisle filling it with boxes of Twinkies, Shortcakes, and Ding-Dongs. He lost track of how many different kinds of potato chips the kid threw in there the moment they walked in. Luckily the kid had the bright idea of getting two bags of the salt and vinegar flavor. It was amusing watching him get so excited about snack foods.

But something kept nagging at him in the back of his mind.

"You know we don't have to get everything," Qrow chuckled. "They have most of these everywhere we're going."

"I thought you said I could get whatever I wanted," Oscar said bluntly.

"I did. But might want to save room for drinks and, you know, actual food."

"Just a few more things? Please?"

Qrow looked at him, about to put his foot down and tell him no. But Oscar batted his long eyelashes, his hazel eyes shining brightly in the light. It reminded him far too much of Yang and Ruby.

"How about two?" Qrow bargained. "You get two more junk treats from here. Take your time choosing, and I'll meet you in the next aisle over, alright?"

"Okay."

Qrow nodded and proceeded to push the cart to the next aisle over. Ozpin had requested cranberry juice, and Qrow had a deep craving for some strawberry Yoohoo. He made a note to ask Oscar what he enjoyed having.

_Getting to know this kid is going to take some getting used to. A lot of trial and error. Hopefully he'll be alright around me after a while. He's a good kid._

**_"Okay, I'm back."_ **

"Good," Qrow chuckled, looking away from the soda only to be nearly floored at the sight of the giant gummy bear case filled with thousands of the sugary devils. "What is that?"

"Gummy bears," Oscar said plainly, holding up a clear plastic box with little white pills. "Oh, and a box of Tic-Tacs."

Qrow ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a soft huff to regain his composure. "That's a lot of gummy bears...You sure you can eat all those?"

Oscar simply shrugged as he put the items in the cart. "Won't know until later."

Qrow decided not to argue. Right now the main goal was to make Oscar happy. And if that meant buying the kid enough sugar to power thirty kindergarteners at a Wiggles concert, then so be it.

_Oh Ozpin is going to read me the riot act for this._

The two of them finished gathering their snacks and drinks before heading off to the electronics department. They needed to get Oscar's charger, and he was determined to get him the good stuff. He also needed to get a new phone charger for himself, and Ozpin would probably want a new piano CD.

Oscar looked around the electronics, his gaze being pulled away from the chargers and over to the video games. There were a group of kids huddled around one of the older consoles on display for play testing. The kid in the center was focused on the above screen as various colored dots came down from the top of what looked like a fret board.

"I thought Guitar Hero died," Qrow chuckled. "Didn't think some stores still carried it."

"Yeah..."

Qrow looked down at Oscar and noticed the way his fingers tapped against his hip in time to the song on screen. "You play guitar?"

Oscar's face went red as he pulled his hood up. "No, I don't."

_His words say no guitar, but his hand says he used to. Talk about déjà vu._

"You know," Qrow hummed. "I used to play quite a bit back in the say. I still have my spare in the car. If you want, I could teach you how to play."

Oscar looked at him, his stance a little stiff. "Really?"

"Sure. We just have to get you a guitar. I think they have a music store nearby. We'll get you a good one, but until then you can practice on Freebird."

"O-okay."

Oscar started to relax and the two of them continued on their way. The cart felt heavier with every new item despite how small some of them were. On the plus side, Qrow felt he'd be able to skip weight day at the gym based on this load alone. And with the classical music playing, it really felt like he was back home in the suburbs already.

"Hey, what's that?" Oscar asked.

"What's what?"

"That music?"

Qrow listened as he tried to pick out the tune, chuckling as he heard the melody. "Ah, Pachelbel's Canon."

"That's what it's called?"

"Yep. A pretty popular piece." He raised a brow, giving Oscar a teasing smile. "You never heard it before?"

"No, I have," Oscar mumbled. "I have a music box that plays it. I just didn't know the name."

"A music box?"

"Yeah. I'll show you later."

"Alright."

After a few more items, the two of them made their way to the checkout stand.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they arrived at the hotel, Ozpin was exhausted.

They'd written two thousand words non-stop. None of it was worth even attempting to edit. They couldn't tell if they wanted to write about a dragon or Merfolk or super sentient fly people anymore. They just wanted the story to write itself so they could enjoy their family bonding.

_Why did I think it was a good idea to try to go with this?_

Deciding it was best to stop for the night, Ozpin put the laptop back in its case before helping Qrow get them checked in for the night. Oscar had fallen asleep after three bottles of apple juice, some gummies, and a bag of pretzels, so they had to carry him into the room and get him tucked in. Ozpin still felt rather peeved at Qrow for getting so much junk, but when Oscar's eyes lit up at that first bite of a gummy bear, they decided it was best not to scold.

At least, not right now anyway.

"I think he's had a good day," Qrow whispered as he pulled the blanket over the sleeping teen. "Better than the last few weeks at least."

"Indeed." Ozpin sat on the other bed, removing their glasses for the night. "Tomorrow we're going to the amusement park. That'll be interesting."

"How much you wanna bet this kid's never been?"

"Given his mother, I wouldn't be surprised. She was always a bit of a downer."

Qrow sat beside them, gently entwining their fingers together. "How'd the writing go?"

"About as awful as those mango salsa chips you picked out," they chuckled, resting their head against his shoulder. "But other than that, it's fine. I'll figure something out."

"Need a hand?"

"You better not-"

"Never," Qrow snickered, pulling them in for a warm embrace. "I meant if you need to bounce story ideas off me, I'm here for that."

"I know you are." Ozpin let out a sigh as Qrow kissed their cheek. "I think I just need some sleep."

"Sleep is good. You should sleep."

"I'll take the couch-"

"Nope," Qrow protested with a pop. "You get the bed. I'm taking the couch. No arguing."

"Alright."

Of course. Qrow never backed down when it came to this. If there was any chance at making sure Ozpin was comfortable, he'd be sure to make it happen. That's just how Qrow was. So Ozpin allowed him to baby them just for the night. Qrow tucked them into bed and kissed them goodnight before going and setting up the chargers for all their devices.

"Good night, Oz," Qrow whispered.

"Sleep well, Qrow."

Ozpin fell peacefully asleep for the first time in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone. Stuff happens. But I got the chapter up!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to get them out faster.


	4. Guilty, Beauty, Loving McDonald's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow wakes up from a nightmare.  
> Oscar learns something about his traveling companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one month? It's more likely than you think!

It was just reaching five in the morning when Qrow awoke in a burning stupor. It wasn't a fever. If it was, he'd know. This was just the result of the same old demons that came crawling at night. There wasn't much he could do to stop them when they came. All he could do was take a deep breath and mumble to himself that it's nothing but the past. It'd been a while since he'd had to do that.

 _Come to think of it,_ he thought, _it's been at least a year since the last time. That's a record. Gotta mean there's been some improvement. Right?_

Sitting up slowly, Qrow looked over at the beds and saw Oscar and Ozpin curled up in their respective nests, facing the window and curled up in a ball so that the blankets made them look more like giant hamsters than normal human beings. He had to admit, it was rather sweet. Another small detail to add to the list of things they had in common.

_I should probably get washed up now and such while they're asleep. And make a quick call._

As quietly as possible, Qrow removed his phone from the charger and grabbed Oz's keys from the nightstand. He needed to step out just for a bit. He'd be back in no time. Oz wouldn't notice-

"Qrow?" came a soft whisper. "That you, hon?"

_They noticed._

Qrow smiled, letting out a gentle hum as he leaned over and kissed them on the forehead. "Hey Oz. It's me. Just gonna step out and make a call, then I'm gonna get my kit out of the car. I wanna get all spiffy before Oscar wakes up."

Ozpin smiled fondly, curling up more with a light chuckle. "Okay. Just don't be too long."

"I won't be. You sleep, okay?"

"Okay...oh, don't forget to grab the room key. You don't wanna be locked out."

"Got it. Thanks love."

With a quick tiptoe over to the door, Qrow grabbed the room key from the hook by the door and made his way out. Unlocking his phone, he thought about how things might be back west. He wasn't sure if anyone would be awake.

_No. There's one person who will be. One of the few people I have on speed dial._

He entered the number as he entered the elevator and listened carefully for someone to answer. It didn't take long.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Jimmy. Got a minute? I need to talk to you."

 

* * *

 

 

When Oscar woke up that morning, he was in a bed he didn't recognize. He sat bolt upright, a sense of fear in his bones as he tried to process what was going on. He wasn't back home. He was in a hotel room. He wasn't home.

 _No,_ he corrected. _I don't have a home. I'm moving in with my mother's sibling. I must have fallen asleep. Chances we are stopped here for the night most likely. I'm sure everything is fine. And besides, we're going to the fair today. Things will be okay._

_Right?_

The sound of singing and running water pulled him from his thoughts. It was only then that he realized he was alone in the room. Ozpin's bed had been made already, and their phone was gone. Qrow wasn't there, but his shoes were on top of a metal case by the sofa. There was a bright, cheerful calling coming from the bathroom.

 **_"What a crime, such a breath-taking crime,_ **  
**_everything I touch can't help but fall in love._ **  
**_In this cruel romantic game, there's no way that you're to blame_ **  
**_for your stolen heart-"_ **

_It must be Qrow,_ Oscar thought. _Although...that singing sounds familiar. This is going to bug me all day I know it._

Deciding it was best to get up, Oscar pulled himself out of bed and proceeded to make sure he had everything he needed. By the looks of it, they brought his luggage from the car, so he changed out of his clothes from the day before and into a pair of green cargo shorts with a white tank top and a lightweight blue hoodie. Trading one hoodie for another was lazy, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be able to move comfortably.

_Besides, this one has a zipper. Zippers make it easier to take off if I get too hot. Will it be hot at the park? Maybe I should wear longer pants. Or maybe something more formal? Or something more like what Qrow wears. That way I don't stand out._

Oscar looked over at the other bags and noticed Qrow's jean jacket from the day before laying on top of the red suitcase. Curious about how it'd look, he decided to try it on. Qrow wasn't around, so it wouldn't be a problem as long as he made it quick. In a fluid motion he slipped it on over his hoodie and looked at himself in the mirror on the inside of the closet.

"This looks pretty good," he muttered, looking himself over. "Maybe...I could get one of these. I'm sure if I ask nicely they'll-"

Oscar stopped himself there. He already went overboard on the snacks, and Qrow already offered to get him a guitar. He didn't want to push it. He went to take off the jacket, listening as a soft thud came from beside his sneakers. Looking down, he saw a small velvet box that fit perfectly in his palm.

 _It must have fallen from the pocket,_ he thought. He picked it up and took a quick peak, eyes wide when he saw the shining engagement ring. The way the green hues melted into the red were astounding. It reminded him of the photographs of the northern lights in his textbooks.

_Is Qrow planning on proposing?_

Hearing the water start to turn off, Oscar panicked and put the ring back in the pocket he suspected it fell from and placed the jacket back over the red suitcase almost exactly as he found it. He sat on the sofa, taking deep breaths as he tried to remain calm. He figured Qrow wouldn't get too angry, but the idea of being caught still made him a little shaky. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, and soon he started to relax.

_This isn't like before Oscar. You're not going to get in trouble for accidentally finding out a secret. Just don't say anything and it'll be okay. No big deal._

**_"Ah, you're already dressed. That's good."_ **

Ozpin came wandering into the room, wearing a white band shirt with a crow and gears under a green blazer. They seemed in a more cheerful mood than the day before as they set the large brown bags on the coffee table in front of Oscar. They set their cane beside the sofa, and Oscar set to work unpacking all of the breakfast.

"We're having McDonald's?" Oscar asked.

"Yes," Ozpin sighed as they sat down, lightly rubbing their left leg. "I figured it'd be better to eat now before we head out. The park opens early, and I figured if we get there early, you'll have more time to see everything."

"So, it's a whole day thing? Won't that be a bit pricey?"

**_"Money's no object!"_ **

Ozpin and Oscar looked over at the bathroom doorway, only to see Qrow standing there in ripped black jeans, a leather jacket and an old shirt with faded letters on it, the only ones clearly visible being a silver S and a bright yellow T. His damp hair was plastered to his forehead, obscuring his vibrant red eyes.

"Money, what?" Oscar stammered.

"Leave it to me," Qrow chuckled, swiping a hash brown from the table. "Today, the trip to Bishop Gardens is my treat."

"Treat or not," Ozpin sighed, "you are not going out with your hair soaking wet. Go dry off before you catch a cold."

"It'll be fine-"

_"Qrow."_

"Going!"

Oscar watched as Qrow hopped back into the bathroom before hearing the click of the lock and the hum of a hair dryer. "I take it he does this often enough to warrant the scolding?"

"Just enough to tease," Oz explained fondly. "He's a bit of a trickster."

"And the singing in the shower?"

Ozpin's eyes seemed to shine a little lighter hearing that. "Usually that means he's happy about something. I think he's excited to go to the amusement park."

Based on Ozpin's gaze, it was pretty clear to Oscar that this wasn't a common occurrence. The way the two of them worked off each other was rather odd to him. It was playful and affectionate, but still a bit distant. It was almost as if they were trying to keep from going overboard. But with the ring, Oscar began to wonder. Were they just friends? Or something a little more?

_And would they answer me honestly if I asked?_

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Ozpin said, reading for a muffin. "Anything."

"What exactly is your relationship with him? Is he a friend or something more or what?"

Oz's face grew pink as they took a bite. "Qrow was a, um-"

"Finish your food," Oscar chuckled. "I can wait." He nibbled on a McGriddle as he waited, resisting the urge to tease them. He hadn't expected them to be so easily flustered.

"Qrow and I met on a project," Ozpin explained. "We grew rather close and he became a trusted colleague. We've known each other for a while now."

"So is "colleague" what the old people call each other now?"

"Hey, we're not old!"

"Okay, you're not old. But you are dating?"

"Uh...well..."

"Relax," Oscar snickered. "I'm not against it. If I was, you'd know it."

Ozpin blinked a few times, as if Oscar had just said something in another language. "Oh, um...okay...well-"

_They seem more like a kid than me sometimes._

"Yes," Oz stammered. "Qrow and I are dating currently. We've been friends for a while now and it just kind of fell into something a bit more than that."

"That's pretty cool," Oscar said, grabbing a hash brown. "It's nice having someone you can be comfortable around."

"Yes," Ozpin sighed happily. "It is."

 ** _"Guess who's all dried!"_** Qrow plopped on the sofa beside Ozpin, pulling them into his lap. "Come here, cutie pie!"

 ** _"Qrow!"_** Ozpin squeaked.

"Who's ready for a day at the park?" Qrow cackled. "I'm excited to right the merry-go-round and the carnival games!" He looked at Oscar, smiling like a fool. "Anything you excited for?"

Oscar shrugged as grabbed the bottle of chocolate milk from the smaller bag, thinking it over. "I've never really been to one of these so, I'm not too sure. I kinda wanna try everything."

"Well," Ozpin said, "there's lots to do at Bishop Gardens. There's the pirate show, the carnival games, multiple different food courts-"

"Are there roller coasters?"

"Why yes." Ozpin smirked, looked at Qrow as they ruffled his hair. "Qrow loves roller coasters. Isn't that right?"

Qrow narrowed his eyes at them, and Oscar nearly coughed on his drink. "You're scared of roller coasters?"

"It's a legitimate thing to be afraid of," Qrow mumbled.

"Well, someone will have to ride the coaster with Oscar," Oz sighed. "They won't let me on with my cane."

"And you think they'll let me-"

"We don't have to go on the coasters," Oscar interjected. "We can do the other rides. It's no problem." He hated the idea of not getting to try everything, but he'd rather not ride a roller coaster alone. He could wait a while longer, especially since it gave him a chance to get to know his current guardians a little better. And he was already learning so much about them, he could forgo a single ride.

Qrow's brow furrowed as he looked over Oscar before letting out a sigh of defeat. "If it's for you, kid, I'll brave the coasters."

Oscar's eyes lit up brightly. He couldn't believe it. "You sure about that, Qrow?"

"Hey, this is your first time at an amusement park, right? You gotta live a little. I'll do it for you."

"My hero," Ozpin teased as they twirled Qrow's hair around their finger. Qrow's ears went pink as he rolled his eyes.

 _Oh my god,_ Oscar realized. _They're going to be teasing each other all day. This is going to be hilarious._

"Just finish your breakfast," Qrow grumbled playfully. "We got a long day ahead."

"That we do," Oz chuckled. "That we do."

"Oh, how many hash browns are left?"

Oz reached and grabbed one from the bag, checking it for any more. "Looks like there's one-"

"Dibs!" Oscar called, swiping it.

"None," Ozpin corrected. "None left."

"Hey!" Qrow gasped.

"I'm a growing boy," Oscar said between bites. "I need my carbs and fats and stuff. Besides, I'm sure Oz is tastier than any fast food."

Ozpin's face turned as red as Qrow's eyes as a devilish smirk graced his face. Oscar held back a snicker.

_This is going to be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we're at the amusement park! Get ready for hijinks!


	5. It's All Fun and Games Until the Truth Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT EVERYONE!

Taking Oscar to the amusement park had been the best decision Ozpin ever made. The look on his face when they pulled up an hour before opening was enough to make them happy for the rest of their trip. They were the first in line to enter the park, and Oscar wouldn't stop bouncing on his feet in excitement.

_Is this really his first time at a fair like this?_

"Do you think the rides will be open as soon as we get in?" Oscar asked excitedly.

"I'm sure they will be," Ozpin assured. "Just be patient though, we have the whole day ahead of us."

"I want to try everything!"

"Sounds like a plan," Qrow chuckled.

_Those two certainly are getting along well._

The three of them waited, talking about where it was they wanted to go first. Ozpin tuned out for a moment to check their phone, only to see a text from their publisher. They figured they'd talk to them later and ignored it. It wasn't labeled as urgent or anything, so Ozpin figured it should be fine to leave it for an afternoon. Work was important, but so was their new charge.

_Today is all about Oscar._

They eventually arrived at the line for the ferris wheel, and Oscar pulled on Qrow's sleeve pointing at a few of the smaller coasters. Qrow tried to keep a brave smile, and it was all Ozpin could do not to chuckle. Qrow was genuinely trying to make him happy, and it warmed their heart to see the two bonding.

"You sure you're okay with going on the coasters?" Oscar asked.

"Of course," Qrow chuckled. "Anything for you, squirt."

Oscar looked at Oz, glancing at the cane. "How come you can't ride roller coasters?"

Ozpin shrugged and pat their leg. "Old wounds don't take too well to the forces. I can ride gentler rides like the ferris wheel though." They pressed the lever on their cane, making it retract and handed it to the control operator. "I'm just glad there are a few rides I can join you two on."

"Like this one," Qrow hummed. "The giant wheel of vertigo."

"You're named after a bird," Oscar said. "And you don't like heights."

"I like heights. I just don't like going over a hundred miles per hour over seven stories over the-"

"You don't have to if you're that scared."

"Nope. Nope, nope, and nope. I'm not going to chicken out." Qrow made sure they were all settled in the seat before letting the operator secure the bar. "I'm riding as many of the coasters as you want."

"Well, " Oscar muttered. "Is there anything you want to do after?"

Qrow looked upward, tongue out in thought. "I think the games are going to by my highlight. I'm going to get the fun prizes."

Oscar smiled, snickering at Qrow's thinking expression. "Then how about we do three coasters and then we play games after lunch. Sound good?"

"I like the way you think, kid."

It's good to see them both getting along, Ozpin thought. They listened contently as they discussed what rides they'd go on next. There were talks of the haunted house, the pendulum, the train that took them all around the park. Ozpin mentioned the merry-go-round, snickering as Qrow began a tirade about how there needed to be more bird-like animals in place of the horses.

_This was the best decision of my life so far._

 

* * *

 

 

_Biggest mistake of my life so far._

Qrow couldn't keep himself upright for a minute. Riding the three coasters one after another was a mistake. He could feel the world looping and twisting in circles at unusual speeds. He could feel his tongue turning to sand with every scream. Oscar was bouncing up and down, smiling joyfully as he pulled Ozpin over to the food court.

The look on his face was so pure. So innocent.

_Suck it up,_ Qrow, he told himself. _You need to make this work. You need to make Oscar happy._

The three of them sat down at one of the picnic tables, looking around at all the vendors. There were foods from all across the globe that they could try. Since Oscar couldn't decide what to get, Ozpin suggested that they get a little of everything, since the samplers were available at most of the stalls. Qrow ordered the food, and stopped by the ATM to pull out cash for the games. There was a bear at the dart range he wanted to get for the girls.

He also wanted to take off his jacket. He hadn't anticipated the heat.

"Are you alright, Qrow?" Oz asked.

"I'm fine," he assured. "Just a bit hot."

"Then take off the coat. I'll carry it."

"Are you sure-?"

"I'm sure. Just let me carry it."

"Alright." Qrow slipped it off, handing it to them with a wink as he flexed his arms.

"Can we go to the games after we're done eating?" Oscar asked. "I saw this really cool alien plush I want to try and win."

"Sure," Ozpin said. "As soon as we're done eating."

The sound of a phone ringing pulled them all from their edible heaven. Oz let out a sigh and pulled out their phone, rolling their eyes at the contact listed. Qrow knew that look. It was the same look they gave telemarketers and door-to-door salesmen. It always resulted in a laugh afterwards back home.

"Be right back," they mumbled. Ozpin got up from the table and went to find someplace quiet to talk.

"Who was it?" Oscar asked, his eyes downcast.

"Probably just work," Qrow said. "Give them a minute and they'll be back and ready to play. You just wait."

"Yeah..."

_That doesn't sound good._ "Something wrong kiddo?"

Oscar shrugged, glancing up at them. "It's just...you look and sound familiar, and I can't put my finger on it. And it's really bugging me."

_He's onto me. I just know it._ "I'm sure it's nothing too serious. Don't worry about it, Oscar. It's okay."

"Whatever..."

_Way to go Qrow. You screwed it up. Just tell him. Wait, no. Oz said no shenanigans. You barely avoided them at the pizza place. Don't go screwing it up now._

Oz came back, smiling brightly as they sat down beside them. "Sorry about that. Publisher being a bit of a bully." They saw the looks on Qrow and Oscar's faces, and their smile began to fade. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Oscar muttered. "I'll be right back. Gotta take a leak." He jumped off the bench and ran over to the stalls.

Ozpin looked at Qrow, brow raised in confusion. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Qrow grumbled. "I think he's onto me. He said I look and sound familiar."

"Well, you're not exactly dressed for the fair, you know."

"I know, but that's not my fault. Most of my wardrobe is School of Rock 101 or something."

Ozpin rolled their eyes, looking a little disgruntled. "A hat would at least help."

"I don't have a hat," Qrow mumbled, only for Oz to narrow their gaze. "But I'll get one. Just gotta find the right one. Not exactly a hat type of guy."

"I suppose..."

_Strike two, Qrow._

Oscar came running back a few minutes later and they finished their lunch. The pleasant air was a little more tense now, but it wouldn't be for long. Qrow knew how to get things going again. It was a natural talent of his.

He wasn't the front man of the family band for nothing, after all.

"Hey, let's go play the basketball game," Qrow suggested. "It's got a bunch of those alien plushes."

Oscar's face lit up and he ran on ahead. "Last one there's a rotten egg!"

"Wait! You need to buy the game tickets first! And Oz can't run that fast!"

"Go on head," Oz said."

"You sure-?"

"I insist. I have to get the bag ready anyway." They smiled, leaning in and giving Qrow a peck on the cheek. "We'll be bringing a lot of toys home, it looks like."

Qrow snickered, holding back a comment and giving them a tender kiss. "I'll make sure he has fun. Meet us over by the pirate games, okay?"

"Sounds good."

Without another word, Qrow hurried after Oscar.

 

* * *

 

 

**_"_ _Remember, knees bent, hands steady. Take a deep breath, and...shoot!"_ **

Oscar flicked the basketball upwards toward the basket and nearly shrieked in shock as he made it in one try. "I did it!"

"Way to go!" Qrow cackled, giving them a hard pat on the back. "Now, just do it two more times and you'll get the alien."

"Right." Oscar took a deep breath and did it again, managing to land the second basket easily. His hands started to shake as he held the last ball, the excitement starting to overwhelm him.

Qrow put a gentle hand on his shoulder, smiling fondly. "You got this, Oscar. You got this."

"I got this." With a flick of the wrist, he sent the ball flying to the basket, watching as it swirled around the edge twice before falling into it with a soft 'fwip'. "I did it!"

"You did it!" Qrow cheered. "Way to go, Oscar!"

"Congrats kid," the vendor chuckled. "So, the Martian one, right?"

"Yeah." Oscar beamed as he was handed the plush, trying not to laugh at the size of it. It was nearly as tall as he was.

"Alright," Qrow sighed. "Where to next?"

"The giant hammer game," he said rapidly. "The one with the bell."

"Gotcha."

The two of them hurried between the games, doing their best to win as many as possible. The harder games Qrow seemed to be a master at, such as the ring toss and darts. Oscar excelled at some of the more chance and skill based ones like the shooting gallery. There weren't a whole lot to pick from when it came to the prizes, but by the time they made it down toward the pirate game, they had gotten one of everything at each of the stalls. It was hard to carry them all, and the two of them ended up having to use Oscar's hoodie as a makeshift bag.

"How're we gonna get this all in the car?" Oscar asked. "Not a whole lot of room."

"I'm a travel expert," Qrow assured. "I'll make them all fit, don't worry."

"You sure know a lot about this kind of stuff. How do you know so much?"

"Experience kid. I'll tell you about it later, I promise."

"I'm holding you to it."

Ozpin was waiting for them at the stall, talking to the vendor dressed from head to toe in a pirate costume. Oscar's eyes widened in joy as he recognized the smile.

"I'm going on ahead," Oscar said. "Meet you there."

"Sounds good," Qrow said. "I gotta stop at the restroom anyway. See you in a few."

Oscar grabbed the hoodie filled with toys and scrambled over to Ozpin, a feeling of joy rushing through his very core. He recognized the person running the game. It'd been a few years, but he never forgotten them. He knew them so well, it was as if they'd never gone.

"Matte!" Oscar called. "Matte, it's me! It's Oscar!"

The vendor looked at him, squealing in delight as they waved excitedly. "Oscar! Long time no see, buddy! How've you been?"

"Wonderful!" Oscar set the toys down, reaching over to hug them tightly. "How's college?"

"Boring as hell," Matte groaned dramatically. "But I'm only one more year away."

"I take it you know each other," Ozpin chuckled.

Oscar looked at Oz, letting out an embarrassed laugh. "Kind of? They were my babysitter before they left for college. Matte taught me a little about the guitar."

"I used to help TA at the music store," Matte explained. "I'd bring Oscar the lessons. You should have heard him. He was a natural."

Ozpin ruffled Oscar's hair, face pink with pride. "Well, I can't wait to hear his songs."

Matte looked at them, perplexed. "Wait, so you're Oscar's new guardian?"

"Yeah," Oscar said. "I'm moving up north with them-"

"Oscar, do you know who this person is?" Matte reached under the stool she had for breaks and pulled a book out of her bag, showing him the cover. It was green with golden letters, and the image of a corvid flying across it.

"The Tales of Admiral Corvidae," Oscar read aloud. "We read this in school..." He looked at Ozpin, a look of wonder in his eyes. "You weren't kidding when you said you were an author."

Oz scratched the back of their neck in embarrassment. "It was my first novel. I didn't think anyone read it."

"You kidding?" Matte gasped. "This book got me through hell and back during finals." They bit their lip, holding the book close with a contemplating look on their face. Oscar and Ozpin looked between each other, both giving a nod before Oz reached out to them.

"Here," Oz said. "I'll sign it if you'd like."

"Really?" Matte asked. "You're sure it's okay?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Yes please!"

Oscar watched the exchange as they heard footsteps approaching. He glanced over his shoulder, bouncing slightly on his toes as Qrow came over to join them. "Hey there, Qrow."

"What's up, nerds?" Qrow teased. "Oz get caught by a fan?"

Matte looked up at him while Ozpin signed the book. Their gaze went wide as their hands flew to their face. Oscar felt the summer air begin to chill with fear as Qrow's happy smirk vanished in a second.

"Kid," Qrow started.

"You're really him!" Matte screeched. "Nevermore!"

"Shhhh!" Qrow spun around, hoping no one heard that. "Look, you gotta stay calm, okay?"

"What's going on?" Oscar asked.

"Oscar, it's nothing," Oz tried to sooth. "Just-"

Matte cut them off in the excitement. "This is Nevermore! I know that hair anywhere! You're the lead singer of STRQ Madness!"

Qrow looked at them, shaking from nerves. "Kid, I will literally pay you to quiet down. Please."

"Sorry," Matte whispers.

Oscar looked at Qrow, then to Matte, and back again. Slowly the pieces began to connect in his mind. The singing, the guitar, the money. The travelling experience and the rocker wardrobe. The familiarity. He stepped back a foot, slack jawed.

**_"You're the lead singer of STRQ Madness?!"_** he screamed.

Everyone in the park seemed to freeze and turn to face them. Qrow looked around, trying to find an opening of escape. The whispers grew with every passing second.

_"No way."_

_"Is it really him?"_

_"Look at his clothes!"_

_"I know that face!"_

_"It's him! It's Nevermore!"_

"Dammit!" Qrow spat. He sprinted past the basketball game, the crowd giving chase with cameras at the ready. Matte pulled Ozpin and Oscar into their booth so that they wouldn't get trampled on. Oscar watched in horror as the entire gaming area cleared out in an instant. And through it all, Oscar could only hear a single voice, a few harsh words, running through his mind.

_This is all your fault! You fucked everything up! You're nothing but a pain!_

"Oh god," Oscar whispered, his breathing becoming shallow with panic. "I screwed it up. I screwed it up, I-"

"Easy, Oscar," Ozpin muttered, lightly rubbing his back. "It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. It's okay. This wasn't your fault."

Oscar shook his head, tears welling in his eyes. "But I-"

"It's alright. This wasn't your fault. It's ours for not telling you sooner." They looked at Matte, brow furrowed. "Is there a way we can get to the front gate fast?"

"Hop on the train over there," Matte said. "Tell the operator I said it's a Code PA. He'll understand."

"Got it. Thank you." Oz helped him to his feet, collecting the toys and hurrying to the train. "Come on, Oscar. Let's get the car ready."

"C-car?" Oscar stammered. "We're going now?"

"I'm afraid so. But I promise, I'll bring you back here next summer."

"Okay."

 

* * *

 

 

Qrow ran through the paths, ignoring the screams from security as the crowd only seemed to grow. He'd passed through the cowboy exhibition, grabbing the cowboy hat in an attempt to try and hide how he looked. But it wasn't enough. The rabid fans still recognized him.

"This is like some bad Saturday morning cartoon," he hissed. "Gotta hide. Gotta hide."

He turned a corner, then another, and another. Left, right, right, left. He tried to find someplace to hide. There weren't many places. Bathrooms were dead ends. He'd be cornered and bombarded by paparazzi in minutes. There had to be a place. Somewhere, anywhere.

He found his salvation when he saw an open door to one of the stages. He slipped in and closed it just before the mob caught up to him.

_Gotta change my clothes,_ he thought. _I have to blend in. I have to get out of here._ He searched around in the dark, reaching out and looking for something to wear. There was the feeling of feathers, and he managed to make it over to a rack with long coats and a few satchels. He grabbed a few items and slipped them on, putting his own clothes and the cowboy hat in the bag.

"Okay," he mumbled. "Now I just have to find my way out." He stumbled around for another minute before finding a light, rushing out toward it with a sigh of relief.

He nearly fell backwards as he saw all the pirates fighting. And he was dressed in a bright red coat and a large feathered cap.

_What the hell, Branwen?! You're supposed to be hiding! This is going to make it worse!_

The gleam of a sword caught his eye and Qrow leaned back, instinctively kicking the supposed attacker and disarming him. He grabbed the blade and looked toward the crowd. He knew the only way out at this point was to blend in. He rushed forward, clashing swords and shouting witty taunts at the others on stage. The audience began to cheer, while the other actors began shouting at each other in confusion.

"Sorry!" Qrow called, dropping his sword on stage behind him as he leapt into the aisle. "Only passing through. Gotta go!"

"Wait!" someone in the front row called. "Aren't you from STR-"

Before the patron could finish their question, Qrow sprinted to the doors, rolling his eyes as several of the attendees began to follow after him. Once upon a long ago, he would have welcomed the chase. He would have begged for it. But now?

Now he just wanted his lover and their son back.

The crowd from before had finally caught up to him, and the chase was in full force. Qrow saw the park entrance and the manager waiting for him. They had closed the gates, hoping to slow the crowd. The car was waiting there, the back seat open with Ozpin and Oscar in the front seats.

_I'm home free!_

Qrow spun around, running backwards as he threw his hands into the air.

"Nice try!" he cackled. "But this will be the day you'll always remember as they day you almost caught me! Captain Nevermore!"

With a turn of his heel he pushed hard against the pavement, reaching for the gate railing and flinging himself over the edge before diving head first into the back seats. As he pulled himself in and reached for the door, he saw the security line the gate so that the crowd couldn't properly see them.

"Woo!" Qrow wheezed. "That was quite the adventure, wasn't it?"

"Seatbelt, Qrow," Ozpin said coldly.

"Oz-?"

"I called the motel. They'll have our remaining things ready for us, and then we'll be heading down the way to the Amnesia hotel. We'll be getting the penthouse suite, since it has three large bedrooms. Is that clear?"

"Isn't that a little-"

**_"Is. That. Clear?"_ **

"Yes, Oz..."

They shot him a glare before turning their eyes turning their eyes back to the road. Qrow pulled the seatbelt over himself and made sure he was secure, glancing between the family in the front seat. Ozpin was occasionally glancing at Oscar, who had his hood up over his head so his face was partially covered. There were soft sounds of sniffling coming from his seat. Both looked heartbroken.

_Strike three, Qrow. You're out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nano has been kicking my ass, I've been sick and dealing with a sick household, and we've had about three power outages the past two weeks.
> 
> BUT you'll be happy to know that there's another chapter of this fic coming out in about 2 hours or so.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this installment!


	6. Say Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters in one night? Le gasp!

It took them a few hours to get to the Amnesia hotel and get checked in. Oz had taken Oscar straight to the suite, leaving him to finish the check in. There wasn't much he could do at this point. Qrow stepped into the elevator, pulling out his phone to call home. Oz was ignoring him, Oscar was shutting them both out, and deep down, he knew there was a way to avoid it all.

_I should have told him from day one. And I should have gotten new clothes. If I had, this whole thing could have been averted._

Leaning against the wall, he speed dialed the main house, knowing they were probably having dinner right about now. Worst time to call home, but he just needed to talk to someone. It only took two rings before Taiyang answered with a deadpanned annoyance.

_"You're an idiot."_

"Gee, love you too," Qrow said.

 _"Did you see the news?"_ Tai spat. _"It's all over social media. People are looking for you now, Captain Nevermore."_

Qrow winced, looking at his captain's outfit. "I didn't mean to get caught."

 _"I know."_ Taiyang let out a sigh, holding back a chuckle. _"You're lucky no one figured it out yet, and that your trending tag is the most adorable thing ever, or I'd be even more pissed at you."_

"...It's not '#GiveUsTheBird', is it?"

_"Better. It's '#NevermoreFliesAgain'. Everyone who was at Bishop Gardens is tagging their footage of you in it saying they can't believe you're still alive."_

_Oh god._ "Are there any good pics?"

 _"Nope,"_ Raven said. _"If there was, we'd move already."_

Qrow resisted the urge to swear. "So I'm on speaker. Really nice."

 ** _"Hi Uncle Qrow!"_ ** Ruby called.

"Hey kids," he chuckled. "Your uncle was a dummy."

 _"A big dummy,"_ Yang snickered.

 _"So what's the plan?"_ Summer asked. _"You gonna fly back home before you get caught again?"_

"Oh no," Qrow stammered. "I promised Oz I'd stick with them until the end."

The girls burst into laughter, their little feet tapping on the floor as they sang, **_"Uncle Qrow and Ozzy, sitting in a tree-"_**

 _"Enough,"_ Tai chuckled. " _So, what's the plan?"_

"First, I change out of the pirate coat," Qrow sighed. "Then I order room service, have dinner with Oz and Oscar, and then try to apologize. Starting with Oz, because...well..."

 _"Gotcha,"_ Raven said. _"You have no clue how to talk to the kid."_

"Not at all."

 _"I suggest a guitar,"_ Tai said. _"Take the kid shopping tomorrow. Get some one on one time with him."_

"That's...actually a good idea, Tai-Tai."

_"I have been known to have them, Qrow."_

"I know. That's what's scaring me."

**_"Hey!"_ **

The elevator made a soft ding, letting Qrow know he'd reached the top floor. "Hey, I gotta go. Talk to you all later."

 _"Okay,"_ they all said in unison. _"Talk to you later! Love you!"_

"Love you too."

He hung up and walked over to the door, taking a few seconds to compose himself before pulling out the keycard. He removed the hat, took a breath, and proceeded to enter the room. Inside was a love seat and a chair positioned in the center of the suite, a large flat screen on the wall beside a small hall that lead to the bedrooms. The glass coffee table had a single platter, covered to keep warm and a note stuck to the top. The red walls seemed unusually dull, though Qrow could have sworn it was just his imagination. He went over to the coffee table and picked up the note.

 _"'Qrow,'"_ he read aloud. _"'We've already eaten. Enjoy your food, then head to bed. Oz.'"_ With a sigh of defeat, he went into his room to change back into his clothes before getting his dinner.

_Dammit all, Qrow. You have to fix this._

 

* * *

 

 

Room service that night had consisted of pasta, followed by cake and tea. Oscar stayed in his room after dinner. As amazing as the penthouse was, he wasn't up for exploring. He wanted to stay as far away from everyone else for now. He lay on the bed in his pajamas, hiding under the blankets hugging the giant alien as he tried to calm down. He couldn't help but feel as if he'd done something horrible.

_I shouldn't have gotten excited. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have. I should have just stayed quiet. It's my fault the day was ruined-_

**_Knock, knock, knock._ **

"Oscar?" Ozpin called softly. "May I come in?"

Oscar wanted to say no, but his gut told him to let Oz in. So he sat up, took a breath, and gave them the okay. He watched them limp over, leaning on the cane a little more than before. They did have to hurry, so chances are their run had aggravated their leg. They sat beside Oscar, their eyes soft and understanding.

"Are you alright?" Ozpin asked. "You've been quiet all night."

Oscar nodded, wiping the newly forming tears away from their eyes as the muttered, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"For screaming the way I did," Oscar said. "For causing our day out to be completely ruined. For-"

"Oscar, this wasn't your fault." Ozpin wrapped an arm around him, letting him rest his head on their shoulder. "We shouldn't have kept it from you in the first place."

"But I-"

"Listen." They looked him in the eye, smiling much like Matte did when he was upset all those years ago as they wiped the tears away. "It could have happened at any moment. Qrow almost got caught back at the pizza parlor a few days ago, and that's why he came out with the blue eyeliner." They let out a sigh, looking at the floor as their smile slipped away. "Qrow and I talked the whole thing over before leaving to come get you. We wanted to give you as normal of a childhood as possible."

Oscar stared at them, not sure how to respond. A normal childhood was out of the question for him. Not after everything leading up to that night. He hadn't ever thought it was possible, and he still wasn't going to expect it. Especially after learning about Qrow.

_"Qrow and I met on a project."_

"That project you and Qrow met on," Oscar mumbled. "Did it have something to do with your writing? Or his rock star days?"

"A little of both," Oz sighed. "He and I met when I was assigned to be his ghost writer. The book never went through, but...I like to think we got something better out of the event..."

"I think you did..." Oscar slumped forward, his mind flashing back to the ring. "I just hope I didn't screw it up."

"Oh, Oscar." Oz pulled him into their lap, lightly rubbing his back as Oscar curled into the embrace. "You didn't screw anything up. If anything, it's my fault. I shouldn't kept this from you. I'm sorry."

Oscar couldn't bring himself to speak. He simply nodded, letting Ozpin rock him slightly. It'd been so long since he'd felt someone hold him this way, he couldn't quite understand why it felt so right.

_Is this what having a genuine hug from a parent feels like?_

Oscar let his mind wander, thinking back on everything that'd happened so far. As much as he didn't know about them, Qrow and Ozpin had done everything they could to make him feel welcomed into their family. They took an interest. They asked him about what he wanted. They tried to make him feel special.

_And now Ozpin and Qrow are fighting because of me._

"Please don't break up because of this," Oscar mumbled. "Qrow really cares, and he's trying..."

Oz let out a soft hum, nodding slightly. "He does try. He really does." They lifted him off their lap and proceeded to tuck him in. "I'm not breaking up with him, Oscar. I just...need a little space to clear my head is all."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize," they said. "It wasn't your fault. Sometimes things like this happen. We just have to move forward." They leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Get some sleep, Oscar. Things will be better tomorrow. You'll see."

"Okay..." Oscar let out a gentle yawn, trying not to fall asleep too fast. "Good night, Oz."

"Good night Oscar."

Oscar closed his eyes and listened as Ozpin quietly left the room. Sleep slowly began to overtake him.

_"Things will be better tomorrow. You'll see."_

_I hope sure so, Oz. I sure hope so._

 

* * *

 

 

**_"I can't believe you got chased! You could have gotten squished, or run over, or seriously maimed-"_ **

_Qrow lay on the bed of the hotel room, looking up at Oz as they paced the room. It wasn't that big of a deal. He was used to it. It was part of the territory. Oz was probably over reacting._

_But then again, he thought, Oz isn't used to this kind of thing. They probably thought I was in serious trouble._

_"Look Pine," Qrow said, "It wasn't anything bad. It's just part of the ol' grind. I'm just glad it was only a few college students. And no one got pictures, so we should be fine. No need to worry."_

_"No need to worry?!" Oz screeched. "We nearly got run over by a bus!"_

_"...Okay, I concede that was shitty. And very irresponsible."_

_"More than irresponsible." Oz sat on the edge of the bed, arms crossed as they stared at the floor. "Qrow, you said no one would recognize you out of makeup. You promised me a fun night at your favorite bar, not a near death experience. You assured me you knew what you were doing. And now look where we are. I'm not going to be able to go home until probably the day after tomorrow now, and I have other work outside of your life's story."_

_Qrow sat up, guilt twisting in his gut. He did promise. And he wasn't the kind of man to go back on his word. A night on the town, going to the best club, seeing how Nevermore spent the downtime incognito. That was what he promised. Instead, they went to the club on karaoke night and ended up being tackled by a group of fans. And people wondered why he never sang outside of the house._

_And of course Oz had other jobs to do. He'd been dancing around everything so that they wouldn't get the nitty gritty details. He hadn't taken everything else into account._

_Dammit. I'm such an ass._

_He leaned over, wrapping his arms around them. "You're right. I did promise you a good night, but instead we're hiding out here in some old hotel room several miles from your place. And that wasn't fair to you...I'm sorry, Oz."_

_"...I think that's the first time you've ever called me anything other than 'Pine'..." Oz leaned into the embrace, looking up at him. "I appreciate your apology, Qrow...but...I'm not sure if I can forgive you right now..."_

_"I'm not expecting you to," Qrow whispered. "Take all the time you need. But...if there is anything I can do to make it up to you, let me know? Only when you're ready too."_

_Ozpin raised an eyebrow, a mischievous glint in their eyes. "Anything?"_

_"Anything."_

_"...Then I think I know how you can make it up to me."_

 

* * *

 

 

It was almost two in the morning when Qrow found Ozpin on the balcony. He didn't know what had happened with Oz and Oscar when he had run off, but whatever it is, it caused a bit of a rift. He couldn't blame them though. He had promised at the start that his past wouldn't interfere with their family bonding.

Though he couldn't have anticipated a cartoonish chase through the fairgrounds.

 _It doesn't matter if you anticipated it or not,_ Qrow thought. _Point is you messed up. You need to fix it. And start by apologizing to Oz._

Qrow looked over at the frame of Ozpin in the moonlight, admiring the green blazer that gave them a lovely emerald glow. The way they leaned against the railing as opposed to their cane. The way their hair danced softly in the breeze. Qrow wanted to just run up to them and pull them in for a kiss right there. But he knew it'd only make them angrier than they probably already were.

_Luckily, I have a plan for this sort of thing._

Qrow silently walked up behind them, making sure his steps were heard only when he crossed the door.

"Not now, Qrow," Ozpin grumbled.

Looks like it's time. Just like the old days. Qrow took a deep breath, gripping his left wrist to steady himself as he began to sing.

**_"Pain...Is your reward for being near me-"_ **

Ozpin lifted their head, and Qrow took another step forward.

**_"Fate...won't be your friend when I'm around-"_ **

Qrow managed a small smile as Oz looked over their shoulder. The look in their beautiful eyes made his heart skip a beat.

"Qrow..."

 **_"Blame...me for the tragedies that follow._ **  
**_Grave...The situations that surround-"_ **

"You don't have to-"

**_"I'm a harbinger, I cannot lie_ **   
**_I will change the color of your life_**   
**_I don't mean to bring you pain_**   
**_But I will, just why, I can't explain..."_**

Soon, Qrow was close enough to wrap his arms around their waist. But he kept a bit of distance, waiting for a sign that it was okay to touch them. Ozpin gave him a nod, and Qrow pulled them close.

 **_"I am no one's blessing._ **  
**_I'll just bring you harm-"_ **

Ozpin rolled their eyes, interjecting midway through the chorus.

 **_"I'm a cursed black cat,_ **  
**_I'm an albatross_ **  
**_I'm a mirror broken..."_ **

Qrow gave them a pleasant smirk, leaning in to try and give Oz a peck on the cheek, only for them to playfully raise their hand to stop him. He let out a gentle chuckle, patting his eyelashes as he sang the end of the chorus softly.

**_"Sad to say, I'm your Bad Luck Charm."_ **

Ozpin gently ran their fingers through the feathery black hair, the anger completely melted away from their gaze as they leaned into the embrace. "You know, you need to apologize to Oscar in the morning. He was really looking forward to the whole day out."

"I know," Qrow whispered. "I plan on doing that starting tomorrow. We're gonna go get him a nice guitar and a leather jacket."

"You're planning to spoil him rotten."

"I saw the look on his face the past week, Oz. He needs to be spoiled a bit."

"I know he does."

Qrow pressed his forehead to Oz's, letting out a gentle hum of content. "I'll make it up to Oscar, I promise."

"I know you will." With a glint in their eye, Ozpin hooked their finger around Qrow's shirt collar and began to drag him back inside. "But first, you're going to make it up to me."

Qrow felt his ears burning in anticipation. "Uh...what did you have in mind?"

With a playful grin and not a hint of what was to come, Oz dragged Qrow to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading!


	7. Morning After

The bed shook slightly as Ozpin slowly drifted into wakefulness. The sound of whimpers put them on edge. Qrow was tossing and turning violently, his breathing shallow and pained. It'd been a while since they'd awoken to this. They couldn't remember the last time it'd happened.

_No,_ they thought _. I remember when this happened last._

Slowly, Ozpin reached a hand over and lightly pulled Qrow close into a protective embrace. Qrow stiffened, trying to pull away.

"Qrow," Oz muttered. "Qrow, wake up. You're okay."

Qrow blinked the sleep from his eyes as Oz whispered soothing words to him. They gently traced a finger over his chest, focusing on the tattoo resting over his heart. They focused on the curves of the winged shape, tracing their thumb over the gear as Qrow's breathing got under control.

"Oz?" Qrow whispered. "You...you're there?"

"I'm here," they whispered, lacing their fingers with Qrow's. "I'm here, love. You're safe."

Qrow let out a sigh of relief, resting his forehead to theirs. "I know. I know I am."

Ozpin smiled fondly, pressing a light kiss to his nose, drawing a content him from him. "What do you need, honey?"

"Nothin'." Qrow curled into the embrace, tangling their legs together. "Just...a moment."

"Alright. Take as long as you need. I'm here."

The two of them lay there in silence, snuggled together with the warmth of the night before. Ozpin looked over at the nightstand to check the time. The clock read five in the morning. Rather early for them. Usually they didn't wake for another two hours or so. Whatever Qrow had been dreaming about, it was pretty horrible.

"Do you need me to stay for the day?" Oz asked.

"Nah," Qrow said. "I'll be fine. I think I just need to get out and stretch my legs. Maybe talk to Jimmy or something."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, Oz." He pressed a light kiss to their lips. "Besides, I need to have some one on one time with Oscar. I'm thinkin' breakfast and shopping. Get him that guitar and start lessons."

"That sounds like a good plan." Oz pulled him closer, wrapping their arms around him tenderly. "I have some writing to do today. Probably try a few different storylines."

"Sounds good...but first..."

Oz let out a soft hum of contentment as Qrow started peppering their neck with kisses, rolling their eyes teasingly. "You still want to go again?"

"Hehe, maybe," Qrow teased. "You game?"

"Hm, maybe later. You need to get cleaned up for the day."

Qrow gave them a playful pout. "Aw, come on, Oz. Just a little bit?"

Ozpin let out a huff of defeat, smiling as Qrow ran his fingers through their hair. "Alright. Just for a bit."

 

* * *

 

When Oscar woke up, it was almost seven in the morning. He didn't take too long in getting ready for the day. A quick shower, his favorite orange hoodie, and a pair of sneakers. He didn't go all out. He wasn't up for it. He didn't sleep very well at all. And while he reached into his bag to find his music box, all he could think about was the cold shoulders from the night before between Ozpin and Qrow. He set it on the nightstand, listening to Pachelbel Canon as he thought over the night before.

_Are they still fighting? Did they talk it out? I hope everything will be okay. Please let it be okay._

Deciding it was time to face the music, Oscar quietly went out to the main living area of the suite. He kept his hands in his pockets, hood up so his face was hidden in case the tears started up again. He didn't want Ozpin to see him crying, and he didn't even want to know how Qrow would react to see him. Not after yesterday.

_Please don't hate me._

**_"Yeah, yeah. I know. Yeah, I shouldn't have-"_ **

Oscar froze, looking over at the balcony where Qrow stood. He was wearing a black hoodie and jeans today. His hair wasn't nearly as fluffed up as before. It was a little off putting if Oscar had to admit. He hid behind the mini fridge in the corner, watching him closely and listening as Qrow spoke on the phone, his right hand gripping his left shoulder tightly.

"I know I shouldn't have gone on that many coasters," he groaned. "I know- Jim, I get it! It was stupid for me to do it, but I just wanted to make him happy. You should have seen him, he was having the time of his life! Oscar is quite the shot too!"

_He's talking about me?_ Oscar lowered his hood, the sinking feeling in his gut slowly easing up.

"He's a great kid. I want to get along with him. I want him to feel alright around us. He's so nervous most of the time. Oscar deserves to be happy."

Oscar was taken aback. He'd never heard anyone say that before.

"Anyway, I better go soon. I'm taking Oscar to breakfast and then we're gonna get him a guitar and a jacket...yeah, I know. I'll talk to you later Jimmy, and...thanks...for being there..."

Oscar scurried back to his room just as Qrow finished his call so as not to be caught. He sat on the bed, pulling the alien into his arms as he thought on what he'd witnessed. He couldn't quite place it, but there was something off about the way he sounded.

_He's probably mad, Oscar thought. God dammit. I really screwed up. Is he going to yell at me? And who's Jimmy? A friend? Qrow probably has a lot of friends..._

**_Knock, knock, knock!_ **

**_"Oscar? You up, kiddo?"_ **

Oscar nearly jumped out of his skin. He slowly stood up, walking as slowly as possible to the door as he told himself to remain calm. It wouldn't be that bad, surely? Qrow didn't sound angry now. Tired maybe, but relatively calm. That was a good sign.

_Right?_

Oscar opened the door an inch, peeking out just a bit. "Morning Qrow..."

"Morning," Qrow said. "You, uh...sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I slept fine," he lied. "You?"

"Yeah. Pretty okay." He managed a smile, scratching the back of his neck. "I was wonderin' if you wanted to go for breakfast. There's a pretty nice cafe next door if you're hungry."

Oscar looked him over, looking for a sign that it was a bad idea. He couldn't stop the anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach. Qrow shouldn't be taking him to breakfast. He should be trying to reconcile with Ozpin. Though the feeling eased up a bit when he saw the small purple mark on the side of Qrow's neck.

_Maybe they did make up._

"What's that?" Oscar asked.

"What's what?"

"That mark on your neck."

Qrow's entire face went scarlet as he tried to deflect the question. "So, breakfast? Shopping? Oz has to work today, so I figured we could hang out. What do you say?"

_I guess they made up._ Oscar smiled, opening the door the rest of the way. "Sure, Qrow. But you might want to get that covered up first."

"Sounds like a plan. Give me ten minutes."

"Take your time. I can wait."

"Great."

Qrow scurried off the bathroom while Oscar went to sit in the living room to turn on the TV. He didn't particularly want to watch anything, but it was better than sitting in awkward silence. He proceeded to flick through the stations, feeling frustrated at the limited selection. Only five stations; the local PBS broadcast, the weather channel, and three news stations covering the same news in stereo.

**_"With #NevermoreFliesAgain trending and reports of the former rock star flooding in-"_ **

**_"Nevermore continues to evade the public eye after yesterday's surprise sighting at Bishop Gardens-"_ **

**_"It's been almost ten years since the last sighting of the Rock Legend-"_ **

Oscar flipped to the PBS station and tossed the remote into one of the empty chairs nearby in frustration. He just wanted everything to be over.

_Why are all these news stations covering it? Is it really that weird for him to be out in public? He's just some dude._

No, he wasn't. He used to be one of the biggest names in music. Oscar remembered listening to Matte gush about their music when they were looking after him. They used to be the greatest.

Used to be.

_I wonder why he retired. He's not that old. He probably could have been on tour right now._

**_"Hey, is that Big Bird?"_ **

"Huh?" Oscar looked up and Qrow was staring up at the flat screen, chuckling at the antics of the large yellow bird and friends on the TV. "Yeah. There wasn't really anything on, so I stuck this on here."

"Good choice," Qrow said. "People don't give this show enough credit these days."

"I guess not..."

Qrow looked at him, perplexed. "Something wrong kiddo?"

Oscar shook his head, getting up to stretch. "I'm alright. Just a little hungry. Could go for a banana muffin or something."

"Same. Come on, let's get goin'."

"Shouldn't we wake Oz?"

Qrow tried (and failed) to hide the smirk on his face. "Nah, let them sleep. They know we're heading out."

"So then you two-"

Qrow ruffled his hair, giving him a wink before heading to the door. "Just relax kiddo. It's all good."

Oscar scurried after him, walking over to the elevator after making sure the suite was closed. "That was...fast. You sure you two are okay?"

"Kind of," Qrow sighed. "I mean, we're okay at the moment at least. It's...complicated. When Oz and I fight it's-"

"Weird?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah, there you go." He pulled his hood up to cover his hair, rocking on his toes anxiously. "Things should be fine soon enough. Just gotta let Oz have a quiet afternoon."

Oscar nodded and leaned against the wall as they waited for the elevator to arrive. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you stop playing music professionally?"

He watched as Qrow shoved his hands in his pockets and slouch forward. His smile was gone, replaced with a grimace as he shuffled on his toes like a nervous bird.

"It's complicated," Qrow said. "Oscar, there's...a lot of baggage that comes with that. The short of it is they moved onto the next big act. Plain and simple."

"Doesn't seem plain and simple," Oscar said, mimicking Qrow's stance. "You look happy talking about music and stuff. Figured it was something pretty bad, like an accident or rehab or something."

"Yeah, that's about it," Qrow snickered. "That, and a lot more. But mostly it's that the music scene moved on."

The doors opened and two of them boarded the elevator. Qrow nudged the first floor button and the two of them began to descend in silence. Neither of them took their eyes off the door, and it wasn't until they were getting off that Oscar asked "...Do you miss it?"

Qrow stuck out his tongue in thought. "Kinda? But I got enough in my life to keep me busy, so it's nothing I'd want to go back to right now."

"Okay..."

Qrow stopped in his tracks. "Oscar? Are you okay?"

That was a very good question. In all honesty, he didn't feel okay at all. He wanted to run back to the room and scream into a pillow, or punch something, or just run in general. He wanted to bolt out of there and never look back. But he also wanted to stay. He wanted to talk.

"I'm alright," he said. "I'm just...well..."

"Oscar?"

"I just wanted to apologize...for yesterday..."

Qrow smiled and put an arm around Oscar's shoulder. "Hey, that's in the past. A slip up. We all have them. Things can only get better now, so don't worry about it."

Oscar looked at him, perplexed. "You're not mad at me?"

"Why the heck would I be mad?" Qrow cackled. "If anything, it was my bad. I should have told you from day one."

_"We shouldn't have kept it from you in the first place."_

Oscar smiles, leaning against him as they made their way out of the lobby. "You two are weird."

Qrow noogied him and they made their way out the door, a newfound spring in their step. The nagging feeling hadn't faded completely from his gut, but it had eased just enough. The two of them would have a good day, and by the time they got back, things would be alright. Not perfect, not all better, but just alright.

And for Oscar, alright was more than enough for the day


	8. Speed Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin speaks with a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

_The plane had been delayed almost a good week. Ozpin kept having to come back every day to wait in line for hours, waiting for assistance from the clerk at the counter only to hear that flight 1003 was not coming in yet. They were told to come back tomorrow. They had to go through all the checkpoints over and over again. No matter how many times they tried, there was no news of the author in question._

_While they didn't like the term, they felt "pissed the hell off" was most appropriate to express their emotions._

_How hard is it just to get the damn new hire here? Seriously, Schnee Publishing is nothing but rubbish at getting staff in.  If I had my way, I'd rip that mustache off that smug face of his._

_Ozpin pushed the thought aside and adjusted their coat. They were freezing standing beside the window, but they would get by. It wasn't anything they hadn't been through before. The winters back home were far colder. This was nothing._

_That's a lie and you know it._

_They could almost hear him now. That scruffy voice grumbling at them for not staying bundled up. Things hadn't been the same since they had taken the ghost writing job. But they didn't care. Not today at least._

_Honestly, the idea of that low voice against their neck was more than enough to keep them warm._

_Maybe I should give him a call. Make sure he's alright._

_Before they could make the call though, the announcement of flight 1003 echoed over the intercom, alerting them of the plane's arrival. Ozpin put hurried over to the area of terminal where they were supposed to meet with their colleague, making a mental note to call Qrow later._

_Alright, I'm supposed to be meeting up with a Dr. Oobleck. I was told he's tall, wears glasses, and had green hair. And that he was going to be dressed to "fight for his life". What on earth is that even supposed to mean?_

**_"Ah! You must be Mx. Pine!"_ **

_The answer stared them right in the face. Hidden beneath round glasses and a wide brimmed safari hat stood a man with unkempt hair the color of grass. They couldn't tell where the smell of coffee and gunpowder came from, but they had a suspicion it was from him. Dr. Oobleck zoomed over faster than a hummingbird, sending Ozpin back a few steps._

_"Um, hello," Ozpin stammered. "You're Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck?"_

_"Why yes I am!" he said rapidly, shaking their hand with a grip of death. "But please, call me Bart! I've been a huge fan of your works for years, Mx. Pine. I am looking forward to working with you and everyone over at Schnee Publishing over the next few months. I just spent the last few weeks travelling the countryside of-_

_I haven't had nearly enough coffee for this, they thought._

_Trying to keep up with Bart's line of dialogue, the two made their way over to baggage claim. There were slight comments of cravings for something covered in chocolate and agreements to having dinner once Bart was settled in._

_Good lord, he's so fast I can't even keep a conversation straight! This won't ever work!_

 

* * *

 

 

**_"Good lord, he's so boring I can't keep a conversation straight! This won't ever work!"_ **

Ozpin had been pacing back and forth in the hotel room, grumbling in every direction as they spoke to Bart over the webcam. This book wasn't working. The protagonist was laughably dull, and he always seemed to spin conversations around on their heads in the worst of ways. If Ozpin could pull young Jones out of the pages and smack him silly, they absolutely would.

" _Sounds to me as if this idea isn't the best one to be putting the effort into,"_ Bart said solemnly. _"Have you tried switching genres perhaps? Maybe a fantasy isn't what your creative mind is wanting right now."_

"I know," Oz sighed, flopping onto the couch. "But it's my most popular. So it's kind of what I need to keep going."

 _"Or perhaps what you need to keep going isn't the novel at all."_ Bart took a sip of their coffee, brow raised quizzically. _"Tell me, Oz. What is it that's on your mind?"_

Ozpin was taken aback. "Whatever do you mean?"

_"Ozpin, we've known each other since I started at Schnee's. You've only ever hit blocks when something in your life is troubling you."_

How is it he manages to peg me down so easily? "There's a lot going on."

_"Is it about Qrow?"_

"Yes, it is," they sighed. "And Oscar. And this book and just-"

_"Everything?"_

"Everything." They pulled their scarf closer around their chin, trying to mask the worry. "It's barely been a few days and already we're at panics and chase scenes. I don't think I'm cut out for this."

Bart leaned back in his computer chair, adjusting his tie so that it was deliberately off kilter. _"Have you had a chance to bond with Oscar one on one yet?"_

Ozpin closed their eyes, thinking back. "Well...we had a few moments here and there. We talked about books and...well..."

 _"Sounds like Qrow's hogging the spotlight again,"_ he chuckled. _"Tell me, Oz, when will you step out of that shell of yours and be someone other than a teacher-figure?"_

"I'm not in a shell."

_"That musty green scarf might as well be. Oz, isn't it almost a hundred degrees out east?"_

With a roll of the eyes and a displeased pout, Ozpin removed the scarf. "Bart, what are you trying to get at?"

_"Remember when we first met?"_

"Of course." Ozpin couldn't forget if they tried. They could see it clear as day. The cold winter air, the busy halls, the thousands of pounds of luggage collapsing from the belts as they went to grab the thermos. It had been both the best and worst experience they'd ever had at an airport, and they weren't even the one flying.

Bart peered over the edge of his glasses, smirking. _"You and I didn't exactly hit it off right away. But given more one on one time, we grew close. And that's what you need to do with Oscar. Find things to bond over that only you two can."_

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Oz asked.

_"Well, start by checking your wardrobe and get something you won't boil yourself in. Then go from there."_

_Clothes? He's seriously suggesting clothes? That sounds like advice Adel from H.R. would give._

But then again, anything at this point was better than nothing. Ozpin wanted to connect with Oscar. Get a fresh start. Books were a great beginning but they weren't going to work long-term now that Ozpin's career was out in full display. Add that with the # _NevermoreFliesAgain_ drama, and the poor child wasn't ever going to have anything resembling a happy home life for the rest of his days. Ozpin's irrational mind didn't care if it was hyperbole.

Oscar had already been through enough.

_I have to make this work._

"I suppose we could try that," Oz said. "A day at the mall, just me and Oscar. I'm sure Qrow can occupy himself while we're away. I'm not too good with fashion on my own though."

 _"I'll email you some tips,"_ Bart assured. _"You focus on getting to the next town. Where are you heading next?"_

"We're off to Old Shion, about five hours from here. It's the closest town that probably won't catch Qrow with his pants down."

_"No, that's your job. I'll look up everything you'll need."_

Ozpin's face burned. ** _"Bartholomew-!"_**

_"Fare thee well, Ozzy! I'm off to work!"_

With a bright cackle, Bart closed the chat, leaving Ozpin to their thoughts.

Thoughts that made them glad Qrow and Oscar weren't back yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


	9. Oh Harbinger, Do Sing to Me. Oh Wizard, Cast Thy Spell

Breakfast had been relatively quiet. Oscar kept his head down in a vain attempt to keep from causing a scene. Qrow had managed to swipe a hat from a nearby gas station on their way to the music store, with a wide mallard's bill for a brim.  He looked ridiculous.

But he blended in. That was the important thing.

The Just Rite Music Emporium on the outskirts of town wasn't well known to the general public in this area, but for Qrow, it was a stop he always made sure to make on road trips back in the day. If you wanted something a little out of the ordinary, this was the shop to go to.

Qrow just hoped that they had what Oscar needed.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Oscar asked, nibbling on some gummy bears. "It looks abandoned."

Qrow let out a chuckle and pulled into the parking spot closest to the front door. "Trust me, we're in the right place. Can you hand me the placard for the window?"

Oscar handed him the placard with a guilty look on his face. "Is it okay for us to use this spot without Oz being here?"

"Of course. It's my pass after all. Now come on!"

"Wait, what-"

Before Oscar could ask, Qrow ushered him into the building. He'd explain to Oscar on another day. For now, he was a man on a mission.

The moment they entered the shop, a strong EDM number was playing from the intercom. Someone in the back was probably testing some of the new equipment. They always made sure things were just right here, a quality Qrow admired. The carpet, once red, was now a deep emerald green with various paths of gold leading everyone to whatever they'd be looking for. Instruments, from Alto Saxophones to xylophones and more were organized and hanging on various shelves, racks, and displays. In the far back was a curtain, black as shadow with lavender calligraphy embroidered into the fabric reading "Style" to indicate where the musician's fitting rooms were.

The warmth coming from the atmosphere was pleasant.

And Oscar's wide, hazel eyes stared at it in wonder.

"Am I in heaven?" he asked.

"Close," Qrow chuckled. "This is Just Rite. The best place to find the right instrument. It's where I got Freebird."

"Freebird...That's your guitar, right?"

Qrow ruffled his hair. "That's right. Now, things are a bit more organized since I came here, but I think it's best that it is. You go ahead and look around. Let me know what speaks to you. I'll go talk to the owner."

"Okay!"

Oscar hurried off to explore, while Qrow made his way over to the back. He knew exactly who would be hiding behind the curtain. He poked his nose in, smiling as he was greeted with a pleasant face in the middle of organizing band tees. "Hey there Shiro. Long time no see."

Shiro Wan, the fashion guru of all the best back in the day, had faded to obscurity not long after STRQ Madness retired. But in reality, he took over his father's old music store. Qrow kept in contact, on the off chance some of the family needed a damn fine instrument and jacket. Tai had his bomber coat for almost twenty years and it had yet to gain a tear. Mr. Adel had learned a lot from the Wan family and went on to become quite the fashion star himself.

Though Qrow still had a soft spot for the Wan and only.

"Hey there Qrow," Shiro greeted. "How's evading the press going?"

Qrow leaned back, groaning as he tried to put the events at the park behind him. "Don't remind me."

"Don't have to. The hashtags do it for me."

"Of course they do.

"Hey, Heather's showing her kid how to test the instruments. Wanna stay for lunch? Mr. Shields is bringing your fave dish from Rascal's Pizzaria."

"Love to, but I'm not sure if Oscar would be okay with that."

Shiro's smile faltered. "Oscar?"

Qrow pointed behind him, and Shiro took a glance out from behind the corner. Oscar had made his way over to the baby grand pianos and was plucking away at the keys.

Qrow's heart began to ache. He remembered his first time exploring this store. He'd started out over by the piano as well. He hadn't expected to watch himself go on this journey again after so many years.

"You have a kid?" Shiro asked.

"Oz's nephew," Qrow explained. "Taking him in, and both are nervous. But the kid's got music in his soul, Shiro. So I need to get him an acoustic and a damn good leather jacket."

Shiro nodded sagely, glancing back at the racks upon racks of coats. "Send him back here once you find what you're looking for, okay? I think I got just the thing. And for you, a discount. Let him get whichever guitar speaks to him."

"Thanks, pal. I appreciate it."

"Anytime." Shiro turned to return to his organization, only to look at Qrow with a fearful look. "Does he know about-"

"No," Qrow said firmly. "And you'll say nothing. Got it?"

"Got it. Not a word."

"Thanks." Qrow took off his hat and tossed it to him. "And uh, I need a better hat to blend in with. Got it?"

"On it."

"Thanks."

Qrow left the back and turned to keep his eye on Oscar, resting his hand on his left shoulder. The EDM had switched out to gentle, melodic jazz arrangement of Pachelbel Canon. For a moment, Qrow took a deep breath.

It was warm, but not too warm. There were people around, but there was no one around that could possibly cause him grief. The exits were clearly marked. There were plenty of ways out. He could easily get to Oscar and the others if need be.

They were all safe.

And it was going to be okay.

 

* * *

 

 

Oscar explored the instruments. taking his time to look at every possible sound maker and sheet of stray music he could get his hands on. The sound of Pachelbel Canon played softly on the speakers as he followed the golden paths on the carpet. He tapped on the drums, plucked at the pianos, even managed to ask someone (a nice fellow by the name of Harken) helped him get a feel for the brass instruments and violins.

It was simply magical.

 _I wonder what kind of guitar I'll end up getting_ , he pondered. _Maybe something simple? Or a really strange, decorative instrument._

He didn't know what to expect, but he looked forward to finding out.

As Oscar made his way over to the guitars, he couldn't help but notice this section of the store seemed rather ethereal. It was a bit dimmer than the rest of the store. And while most of the walls were black, this section had shades of violet and orange reminiscent of a country sunrise. There were Martins, Gibsons, and Fenders all hanging from various parts of the racks. There were stacks of history books, music books, boxes upon boxes of picks.

He almost felt overwhelmed.

"How am I supposed to find a guitar that speaks to me?" Oscar mumbled.

As he continued along the path, he noticed the guitar section lead to an upstairs section of the store. The sign on the wall was elegantly carved, with a rose, a strange looking heart, a wing with a gear, and a wing with a clock painted on it. The words read "Customers Welcome Up Top". Deciding to take a chance, Oscar climbed the steps.

He nearly felt back down the staircase when the gallery of art stared back at him. Guitars that were shining, plated, covered in what appeared to be recreations of artwork of famous Renaissance painters. Guitars that were carved with wood that gave off a warm, earthy tone. The more delicate looking ones remained in cases, safe from possible harm.

"I was wrong," he whispered. "This is heaven."

He kept walking, looking at all the beautiful art carefully. Each seemed to call to him, wanting to tell their story. Some appeared to be gentler, others were vicious. But none had any malevolent intent to their song.

Eventually, he reached the far end. And just as Oscar was about to give up, he saw it.

On a shelf in the far back corner sat two guitars in glass cases, each on a rotating stand with lights. One acoustic, one electric. The electric was labeled with the name "Harbinger", and had a beautiful black color to it. On the  front, slowly circling around to the back of the guitar was a murder of crows, flying off to fade into the cloak of the Grim Reaper, who was reaching up to the blood red moon with his left hand, and holding his scythe in his right. The words "Bad Luck Charm" were written on the neck.

The acoustic, on the other hand, was given the name "Wizard", and was a beautiful emerald green, with an angelic mage on the back with golden gears for wings. There was a large gear surrounding the hole below the strings, and the neck was decorated with beautiful vines, encompassing a scepter of sorts.

Both of these were calling to him in equal measure. They were singing a duet that was older than time itself. There was a level of energy they emoted together that just could not, and should never, be separated.

He had to have them both.

"Oscar?" Qrow called. "Where'd you run off to?"

"Up here!" Oscar replied, smiling brightly. "Can I get two guitars? I think I found what I'm looking for!"

"Let me see!"

The sound of footsteps hurrying up the steps and the light chuckle of Qrow set Oscar on edge, but only for a second. He knew Qrow was nice. Surely he'd be fine with this choice.

"Alright," Qrow huffed. "Which ones are you thinking about...getting..."

Oscar looked up at him, expecting a cheerful smirk. Instead, he saw the gaze of a man lost in the sea of memory as he looked at "Harbinger". Qrow reached out, his left hand resting on the glass as he appeared to grow teary eyed.

_Did I make a mistake?_

"You're wanting this one?" Qrow asked, his voice fond and yearning.

"Um...yeah," Oscar mumbled. "And 'Wizard' if possible."

Qrow looked over at the green acoustic, his demeanor more relaxed and warm. "Wizard, huh?"

"Yeah." He looked at his feet, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. "If possible, I'd like both, but...if it's not on the table-"

"We'll get both."

Oscar stared at him in shock. "Really?"

"Really," Qrow said. "Go downstairs and talk to Shiro. Tell him which guitars you want, and ask him to be fitted for a jacket. I'll be down in a minute."

"Um...Okay."

Oscar headed back toward the main shop, only stopping to hide and watch Qrow before doing so. The old rockstar was turning his attention to Harbinger again, with a forlorn aura about him as he held his left shoulder, his left hand on the glass. He was smiling, but it was far from anything joyous.

"Hey old friend," Qrow whispered. "Looks like I came back for you after all."

Oscar wanted to ask, but decided against it. He headed downstairs to talk to Shiro.

He'd ask Qrow his questions later.


	10. Heartache, I've heard, is part of life

_"That's quite the design. You sure you'll be able to afford it?"_

_"Hell yeah! Just you wait and see. This concert is going to pay for this baby and then some."_

_"You got a real talent for design...wanna cut a deal to get it cheaper?"_

_"...What kind of deal?"_

_"How would you like to design a few more?"_

 

* * *

 

 

Ozpin paced the room, balancing their cane on the tip of their finger as they walked. They tried to figure out how to move this plot along and create a better protagonist. The current one was just not relatable.

 _Then again,_ they thought, _this isn't meant to be a character I relate to...is it?_

The sounds of boisterous laughter came from the hall, and it was no doubt that Qrow had returned. Ozpin glanced at the clock, eyes wide in confusion when they noticed how late in the afternoon it had gotten. It was almost four.

Have I been that distracted by my writings that I didn't even notice?

"We're back, Oz!" Qrow called.

"Welcome back." They watched as the two entered the suite, taking notice of not one, not two, but three guitar cases. One was Freebird's. They'd known that case long enough to recognize it at a glance. The other two, the ones Oscar was carrying, were no doubt new. Along with the oversized leather jacket with a green gear and a golden bird embroidered on each of the sleeves. It looked rather lovely, if a bit strange.

And if that didn't sum up their trip so far, nothing would.

"We just got back from our day out and it was so much fun!" Oscar was bouncing on his toes as he set the cases down. "Qrow let me get two guitars! Wanna see?"

"In a moment," Ozpin chuckled. "I still need to order us some dinner-"

"Already did," Qrow said. "They're delivering some ramen from the nice shop down the street. My treat."

"Two guitars, fancy ramen, an oversized leather jacket-"

"Oh, this isn't my jacket. At least not yet." Oscar smiled, slipping it off and laying it on the back of the couch for Oz to get a better look. There were delicate vines of gold and green across the shoulder, clearly meant for where the birds were to roost. "Apparently this Shiro Wan guy is good at predicting what people will grow into, so this'll be my jacket when I'm older. I have another one almost like it, but it's actually my current size and only has the bird on the left shoulder."

Ozpin looked at Qrow, a worried look in their eyes. "You went to Just Rite."

"Yeah," Qrow chuckled. "Hey Oscar, why not take those to your room. I'll be there in a minute."

"Got it!"

Ozpin watched him hurry off before turning their full attention to Qrow. "Two guitars, Qrow? At this rate you'll need to buy me a bigger car with how much you're spoiling Oscar."

"Sorry, Oz. But I couldn't just say no here." Qrow shoved his hands in his pockets, biting his lip as he kept his eyes averted. "He...found Harbinger and asked for it."

Any and all irritation Ozpin was expecting to have vanished in an instant. "Oh...Oh, Qrow-"

"Relax, okay? It's...it's no big deal."

Oz stepped forward and hugged him, letting Qrow rest his head on their shoulder. No big deal? Big fat lie. But they weren't going to call him out on it. Right now, Qrow needed to be steady. Recompose himself before giving Oscar an intro to playing the guitar.

"I'm surprised it was still there," Qrow sighed. "Could have sworn that ol' Wan sold it not long after-"

"Knowing Wan, he probably didn't want to give up on you." Oz smiled, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Like the rest of us. Nevermore must fly again, after all."

"God, you saw it too," Qrow groaned, hiding his grin as he stepped back.

"Yep. Bart says hi, by the way. And Peter."

"Of course you talked about it with Peter." Qrow looked at the stacks of paper and the open laptop. "Any progress on the story?"

Oz shook their head. "None. I think I need to go back to the drawing board."

"Maybe a change in scenery will help. We're heading to Old Shion tomorrow, right? Maybe you'll get some ideas then."

"Maybe..." Oz began to pack up their writings. "I just hope I figure something out before we pass through Atlas City."

"That's a month away, Oz. Plenty of time."

"I suppose." They glanced at the leather jacket before giving Qrow a playful grin. "Now, I'm going to guess you're hiding another jacket in the car for me, so we're all matching. Am I right?"

Qrow resisted the urge to laugh. "Don't tell Oscar you figured it out. He wanted to surprise you with it tomorrow morning before we left. It's nice though. Kinda like this one only with just the gear patch on the left arm and the vines across the shoulders."

"That sounds lovely." Oz couldn't help the warm feeling in their heart. Oscar wanting to get them something was the last thing they'd expected this early in the trip. But they were truly happy that this was happening.

Looks like he's opening up to me after all.

"Qrow! Come on! I wanna learn the chords already!"

"Coming, Oscar!" Qrow gave a stretch and started heading toward the room. "Duty calls."

"Have fun," Oz chuckled. "I'll let you know when dinner gets here."

"Sweet."

Oz watched him go before settling themself down to relax. Out of curiosity, they picked up the jacket and looked it over, tracing their fingers over the embroidery. It was rather fancy, yet very simple. The colors and designs suited Oscar well. And it reminded them of Qrow's favorite leather vest with the crow holding a rose on the back.

Now all three of them would be matching.

_Maybe things are going to work out after all._

 

* * *

 

 

_"What's happening?"_

_"Where's Qrow?!"_

_"I thought he was with you!"_

_"He said he was going back to help-"_

_"QROW!"_

 

* * *

 

 

Qrow panted heavily as he stood under the cascading shower. The nightmares were still coming. He didn't understand it. Everything was fine before. Why was this happening now?

Maybe it's the guitar, he thought. I knew that thing would come back to haunt me.

Deciding it didn't matter, Qrow took his time to calm down. The memories, the guitar, the nightmares. It didn't matter anymore. Right now, all that mattered was getting home with Oscar and giving him the best summer of his life.

And asking Oz that one question.

But that would have to wait.

When Qrow finished washing up and getting dressed, he wandered into the living room. He figured if he hurried, he'd be able to get his kit before Oscar woke up. He needed to decorate today. To feel whole again.

And maybe wear long sleeves, just in case.

"Okay, breathe. Try again."

Qrow stopped, taking a step back to hide and watch.  Oscar was in the living room on the couch looking at the sheet music they had gone over the night before. He was practicing.

Or trying to at least.

"So it's low G, low D, B...then this should be...I think I get it."

He's not bad. It'll take him a while, but he'll get there. I'll teach him some more once we get to Shion.

"Okay," Oscar sighed. "Let's do this..."

Qrow stayed and listened to Oscar attempt the song. It was rather soothing. All the stress as the kid plucked away at the strings washed away with every passing bar. It was gentle, a little off pitch, but perfectly natural.

Oscar had quite the talent.

Maybe I can take him under my wing. Teach him how to be a major star. If that's what he wants. Though right now, I should probably be sending him to bed.

Qrow decided not to say anything.

He needed to let Oscar have freedom.

"Spying?"

Qrow nearly jumped out of his shoes when Oz caught him staring. Oscar nearly dropped Wizard, and Qrow felt a slight pain in his heart.

"Sorry," Oscar apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright," Oz assured. "We heard the music and came in.

"Just getting more practice in."

Qrow couldn't stop the smile on his face. Oscar really was like him at a young age.

Time to fix that.

"Sleep first," Qrow chided. "Then guitars."

"But-"

Qrow held up a finger, silencing him. "No sleep, can't be awake for lessons. Can't be awake for lessons, can't learn anything. Go get some sleep."

Oscar let out a grumble and hugged them both before heading to bed. Ozpin put a hand on his shoulder, signaling him to relax.

"What's the matter, Qrow?" Oz asked. "Fight?"

"Nope," Qrow said with a pop. "Just thought I'd come see where the music was coming from, then you got us caught." He smirked, poking them in the side. "Parent instinct kicking in, huh?"

"I don't remember being the one telling him to go to bed." Oz stepped forward and wrapped a towel over Qrow's head. "Or that you were in the shower." They tilted their head slightly. "Is everything really okay?"

Qrow pondered for a moment, then grabbed the towel and began to rub his hair. "Just thought I'd get some fresh hair. Arm stuff."

"Right. Do you need-"

"I'll be fine. Just keep Oscar out of it."

Without even a goodbye, Qrow left the room and hurried to the elevator..

He needed to be alone with his thoughts.


	11. Please Be A Good Day

_"Okay. Now you know the truth. So, you hate me yet, Pine?"_

_"I could never hate you, Qrow."_

_"Even though I lied to you? Yelled at you?"_

_"I didn't exactly give you a good reason not to yell at me. I violated that trust you gave me."_

_"I'm guessing there's a 'but' in there?"_

_"But I'm willing to do what it takes to earn your trust back. If you're willing to give me that chance, I'm ready to work toward earning it."_

_"...You already have, Oz."_

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning the trio left town early and headed west. They had planned to wait, but given the nightmares, Qrow wanted to get on the road as soon as possible. Ozpin couldn't exactly blame him. Had they been in similar positions, they'd have asked to leave sooner.

Oscar didn't seem to mind that much. They'd gotten to stop at McDonald's again. Not the best breakfast, but it was better than nothing. And the lad was content.

Content, and unfortunately, incredibly curious.

"Hey Qrow?"

"Sup, kid?"

"Was your left arm always hairier than your right?"

Ozpin felt their heart skip a beat as they glanced over at Qrow. On the one hand, having him not drive was best for now. But on the other hand, it gave Oscar a clear view of his sleeveless arm. If it weren't for the unusually humid morning, they were sure Qrow would be wearing his favorite leather jacket.

_Please think of something, Qrow. Either the truth or-_

"My hair's always grown weirdly. I'll give it a trim after we get to Old Shion."

_Lie. Okay, so it's lies. Now I know how to dance._

Oscar scrunched his nose in thought. "So it's a genetic thing?"

"Yep," Qrow yawned. "Now, if anyone needs me, I'll be napping."

"Sleep well Qrow," Oz said. "We'll wake you in a few hours."

"Thanks love."

Oscar watched Qrow fall asleep before snuggling up himself to rest, leaving Ozpin alone with their thoughts. The silence would usually be stifling. But they were secretly glad for it. It gave them a chance to let their mind float. Let them think. Let them plan. Let them...

Let them figure out which motel to stay at since there was only three places in the whole town.

One of the downsides to Old Shion. There wasn't much there. A few thrift stores, three motels, a few schools, and a single good diner. The only reason anyone came to this town these days was because it was a layover town for the railway. Otherwise, most people passed through.

Ozpin loved it for that. It was quiet. And they had written some of their best works in this town.

_Perhaps I'll find my muse again._

After some thought and a couple hours of silence, they turned on the radio to a low volume and settled on booking rooms at the Rosewall Inn. It was their favorite. Rather cozy, cool in the summer, and only a short walk from the shops. In particular, it was close to one of their favorite book nooks. A little place called Oswald's Words. They had to stop there.

And they would take Oscar too.

"Can never have too many books," Ozpin muttered.

"You sure about that?"

Ozpin glanced back, giving a warm smile at the boy. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," Oscar yawned. "We almost there? Kinda need a pit stop."

"We'll be there in about two hours, but there's a shopping mall at the next stop." Ozpin glanced at Qrow, still fast asleep. "Maybe we can stop and shop. If you're up for it."

Oscar smiled brightly. "Really?"

"Yes. You have more books than clothes. We can build you a wardrobe around your leather jacket."

"Oh fuck yeah!"

"Language, Oscar."

"English. I can say it in Latin if you'd prefer."

Ozpin tried not to laugh. "Oscar."

"Sorry Oz."

"You swear almost as much as Qrow already. Might need to pull the swear jar back out once we get home." Ozpin got an idea. "If it gets full, you can buy whatever you want with it. So try and get Qrow to be the one to fill it."

"That's cold." Oscar smirked. "You're sneaky, Oz."

"I can be from time to time."

"I hope I can be as sneaky as you when I get older."

Their heart skipped a beat. "Well, I think you're already well on your way, if those gummy bears are anything to go by."

Oscar couldn't stop beaming. And Ozpin felt a spring in their step.

_Looks like things are going to be okay._

 

* * *

 

 

_"Oscar!"_

_Oscar froze just inches from the door, trying hard to resist the urge to run and hide. "Yes mom?"_

_"Come straight home today! You have a lot of homework to catch up on for calculus!"_

_"Yes mom," he sighed. "See you after school."_

_Without another word, he made his way to the bus. The sky was ashen grey, threatening rainfall. There was shouting and honking horns from the morning traffic. But he couldn't bring himself to care. He stuck in his earbuds and closed his eyes, letting the sound of the drums on his little music player help him relax. He had too much to worry about already. He didn't need the extra stress of the city noise on top of it._

_The teachers would probably ask if he'd picked a club yet. Signups would be ending soon. He wanted to join the music club or the gardening committee. There wasn't a lot he thought he could manage, but those two groups always stuck out to him. Sadly, the advanced courses he took gave so much homework he wouldn't have time to even attend the meetings._

_So he'd have to turn them all down._

_And it hurt._

_Oscar Pine had no social life. No friends. He had no extracurricular activities on his record. Just the grades. The grades, his room in their little dinky apartment, and the music box._

_That was all._

_He opened his eyes, letting out a sigh as he saw the kids getting on the bus. It looked packed already, with the local bullies sitting in the back seats. If he was lucky, his usual spot behind the driver would be empty. If it was, the day would be just fine._

_Please let this day go okay._

 

* * *

 

 

Things were not going okay.

The moment they pulled into the parking lot of the mall, they were met with a crowded car show and a group of STRQ Madness fans preparing for a meet-up. Qrow reached for his new ball hat. And Oz's scarf. And their Beacon College letterman jacket from the trunk. And their spare sunglasses. The best disguise they could muster to hide from the public.

"You alright?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Qrow muttered. "I'll be fine. Just, uh, you know. Gotta lay low."

Ozpin handed him a piece of paper. "Here's a list of places to meet up nearby in case we get separated. Oscar and I will stick together, and if you need to find another way to Old Shion, the bus routes are easy to navigate."

Qrow smiled, kissing them on the cheek. "I'm so sorry, Oz."

"Don't apologize. What matters is we get to the next town safely."

Oscar pulled on the sleeve of his jacket, feeling the smooth texture under his thumb soothing his nerves. He partly expected this. After Bishop Gardens, Qrow was the most wanted rock star in the country. They wouldn't be able to go anywhere without worrying about fans and paparazzi. He could adapt to the changes. Though he'd be lying if he said he wanted things more on the quiet side for the rest of the trip.

"You two go have fun," Qrow said. "I'll take a look around elsewhere and we'll meet up back at the car in three hours. That okay?"

"Sounds good," Oscar said.

"Three hours," Oz agreed. "If any happens-"

"Text you the word Beacon and meet you at the Rosewall later."

"Perfect."

With one last hug, the group parted ways, and Oscar and Ozpin headed inside the mall. Oscar kept his head down, hoping that he wouldn't be surrounded by the strange fans.

_Quiet afternoon. Quiet day. Please._

Ozpin put a hand on his shoulder. "Oscar? Everything alright?"

"Mh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, it's fine." Oscar shrugged the hand away. "I'm just hoping Qrow is going to be okay."

"He'll be alright. He's got his disguise after all." Oz smiled fondly. "We'll get him some new clothes when we get to Old Shion. In the meantime, we're focusing on you."

"Really?"

"Yep. You pick the store and we'll find you something nice."

"Well then..." Oscar stopped, his eye catching the emerald green suit in the window of the store they'd been passing. "Can we get me a suit?"

Ozpin looked at the mannequin. "That's a lovely color. I think it'd look nice on you."

"You think so?"

"Let's go have a look."

With a skip to his step, Oscar followed Ozpin into the store. He'd had a couple of suits before, but they were always black. As dark as soot. He wanted more color in his already limited wardrobe. An orange hoodie, jeans, and tee shirts could only get him so far. A few nice button ups that fit properly would be nice. Something he could wear to a five star restaurant.

As if that'd happen.

_Could it?_

"Hey Oz? Can we go to a five star restaurant?"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, holding two different kinds of ties up to Oscar's shoulders. "I suppose while we're passing through Atlas City, we could. They have some of the best eateries. What kind of restaurant?"

"Uh..." Oscar bit his lip, trying to think of what he'd like to have. "Maybe, uh..."

"You don't have to pick right away. It's a few weeks out from here, so there's plenty of time to think it over. You can take a look-" They stopped, a look of horror on their face.

Oscar waved a hand in front of their eyes. "Oz?"

"You don't have a laptop or a phone, do you?"

"Uh...no?"

Ozpin nodded, their stance relaxing. "We'll stop by the electronics store and get you a temporary laptop. When we get back home, we'll get you a nice custom one made. A nice laptop and a desktop. That way you can have one on the go and one when you need something stronger than wifi. And we'll get you a phone when we get home too."

Oscar couldn't believe a word he was hearing. "Really?"

"Of course," Oz said. "A young man your age needs to be able to access information. And there's sadly only so much I can provide you at the house. You'll need to be able to take your work with you between school and home and your cousins-"

"You're talking like I'll be busy with all kinds of extracurriculars."

Ozpin stared at him, perplexed. "You...don't want to do extracurriculars? I thought you might want to do clubs or perhaps music lessons once the school year starts up again."

"...You don't want me to do advanced courses?"

"Oscar, I want you to do what makes you the most comfortable." They swapped out the ties for another set. "Education is important. But forcing yourself to do work that makes you feel suffocated isn't healthy. You need to be able to do things that make you smile. Activities that both enrich your mind and spirit."

"...Then...Can I sign up for music lessons? And the music club?"

Ozpin smiled. "Absolutely."

Without even thinking, Oscar reached out and hugged them, burying his face in their chest to hide the tears. "Thank you."

Ozpin, while taken aback, returned the embrace. "You're welcome."

Oscar regained his composure and the two continued with their shopping, leaving with a lovely green suit in a bag before moving on to the next shop. Once that was, Oscar had to admit, one he'd always wanted to get clothing from. And seeing the bemused look on Oz's face made it all the more fun.

"Hot Topic?" they chucked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah! I want to see if they have the U.A. tracksuit."

"The...what now?"

"...Oz, we've much to teach you."

"Oh lord, you sound like Qrow."

Oscar felt a warmth in his chest. He wasn't sure why, but he liked that comparison.

_Maybe today will be a good day after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed chapter 1! Not sure what the upload schedule will be for this one, but it'll be semi-frequent. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
